A Wedding at Avebury
by Gemini Explorer
Summary: The explorers leave the Plateau. They wed in Rio, with M&R determined to repeat their vows in Avebury Cathedral. Has strong emotional content, primarily between M&R. Young Arthur Challenger accompanies his parents to England. Finn applies for British citizenship,, and she and Veronica are amazed at what they see of the big cities. Ned confronts Gladys.


This Fic contains characters not owned by the author, although others are his creation. No copyright infringements are intended, and acknowledgement is made that, "The Lost World" book and TV series are the domain of the estate of the late Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, New Line Cinema, and other interested parties. Many thanks are expressed for their permission to write The Lost World fics.

THIS FIC IS RATED MATURE, due to mild, non-graphic sex and a possible naughty word or three. No violence is involved, but fairly strong emotional content is present, particularly when Ned and Veronica Malone meet his editor in London and confront Gladys. The scene at Jessie Challenger's grave may also be a little emotional, and M&R reveal deeply sentimental thoughts about their feelings for one another. None of this should be disturbing to an average adult reader.

NOTE: Reader **Henge** has told me a few things about Avebury, and my son has just mailed his photos of the Avebury church and of the post office there. The church is the one in the story, although it is not properly a cathedral, which is technically larger. She has pointed out that the nearest cathedral is in Salisbury. And I must change the story to avoid confusion between my fictional Roxton estate and the real Avebury Manor. I have elected to call my fictional estate Roxton Manor and will try to change all references to it from Avebury Manor. If I miss a reference to it, please PM me and I'll correct it. See Roxton Manor as being more like a smaller version of Blenheim Palace, where Sir Winston Churchill was born. The lands were largely given by the Crown to medieval members of the family, and at the time of the Fic, Roxton has one of the larger domains in the UK, with ample space to raise (red and roe) deer as well as pheasants. He has considerable wooded acerage, and the land includes servants' quarters as well as the cottages of tenant farmers. One can easily imagine the awe in which I have Finn exclaim on seeing this vast estate, "So, Johnny: who cuts the grass here?!" (Yes, I quite enjoyed writing that scene, ha!) Thanks also to reader _**DukeofCambridge**_ for his helpful observations about sex in my stories. I think this one meets his expectations, in the main.

Persons in this Fic are either fictional or are historical persons portrayed in a fictional manner. No resemblance to other actual persons, living or dead is intended. As in my other fics, all three couples from the Treehouse are mated, and here, they'll formally marry. _I've marked chapter headings for your reading convenience. **Please read and review. ****Reviews are the only payment that a Fic author receives.**_

**A Wedding at Avebury**

by

Gemini Explorer

Roxton Manor

Avebury, England, July, 1925

When she thought it about it later, Marguerite, Lady Roxton, Countess of Avebury, decided that her wedding to the Earl of Avebury had probably begun in Brazil, as she left the Plateau. Stranded there with her man and a few close friends for several years, she had committed to John literally two years before the couple "tied the knot." (The long engagement was occasioned by the total lack of vicars from the Church of England on that Plateau.)

Oh, he would have married her much earlier, had she had the good sense to agree instead of getting cold feet every time he proposed. Their expedition's leader, Prof. George Challenger, noted with wry amusement that John had proposed 14 times before the brunette beauty finally consented to go with her heart and not with her scheming head. They had announced their engagement at Christmas dinner (See, "The Christmas Story", in our Mature TLW fics) , and had seen two more Christmases come and go before they managed to depart the Plateau and go in quest of new lives together.

At last, they had escaped the strange atmospheric influences and departed, in three balloons. As a bonus, Amazon friends had discovered two ways off the plateau, useful for future reference.

Each balloon was intended for only one of the three couples in the Treehouse, and the Challengers' balloon also contained their two-year-old son, Arthur. Three substantial balloons were needed to lift them and a conservative selection of their equipment and their shares of the fabulous treasure of Xochilenque. (See "The Crystal Skull".)

Indeed, Marguerite had had to select particularly important pieces of that treasure which she knew she could sell through "fences" whom she knew from her previous identity as a jewel thief and seller of stolen goods. "I have friends in low places, " she had boasted, when her mate had wondered how they would sell the treasure without running afoul of the Mexican government and the Brazilian government, or in fact, their own greedy Inland Revenue Department. (American readers will compare this to their own Internal Revenue Service.) The balloons could carry only a modest portion of the heavy gold and jewels that they had "liberated" from the Tecamaya treasure vault in Xochilenque. The rest would have to come out gradually, by boat, after they had settled in England and had time to return for the remainder of their wealth. Only Ned Malone and Veronica Layton would live on the Plateau, thus being able to sell their share slowly, as they needed funds. The rest they could store indefinitely on what would remain their home ground.

The balloons took them many miles downriver to settlements large enough that they bought new clothes and such ammunition and food as they needed for the journey to Rio de Janeiro. They finished that trip by train, considerably expediting their travel.

In Rio, they took rooms in a fine hotel for two weeks, the women wearing gold wedding bands made by Veronica and Marguerite. This subterfuge enabled them to pass as married, hence sharing rooms with their mates. For safety and for companionship, they wanted to remain near one another as they adapted to civilization. Finn had never seen a large city not in ruins, and was rather nervous for a time. Veronica was also full of questions, and never went out alone, as everything was so unfamiliar to her. Even wearing nice dresses was alien to her, as a daily thing. Cars and trains frightened her more than dinosaurs ever had!

Marguerite was startled to find that fashion had changed considerably in the years that she had been absent from the world, as she thought of it. But she quickly adapted to shorter hemlines, and actually reveled in being able to show her splendid legs. The other ladies rolled their eyes and felt overdressed in what were to their brunette friend, daring styles. All smugly retained their 21st Century lingerie fashions introduced to them by Finn and made in the Treehouse. In that respect, they were well ahead of the rest of the fashion world!

On calling at the British Embassy, they had learned of the death by flu of Jessie Challenger in the winter of 1921. This had saddened her spouse, but greatly relieved him and Finn, as they were now able to wed without the crisis of an ugly divorce looming over them. But it left the issue of missing birth certificates for the two Brazilian blondes. Both Finn and Veronica had been born on that remote Plateau, where such niceties as government records-keeping were honored mainly in the breach. (Finn had once had a birth certificate filed, but the horrible conflict that devastated her society had destoyed any hope of her finding it.) It only complicated matters that Veronica couldn't even speak Portuguese, that language not being much used on her strange mesa in her time. Finn was from a later century, and spoke Brazilian Portuguese as well as she did English, but both needed proper papers! Had Finn had access to her certificate, it would have been regarded as a silly forgery, showing her born many years in the future!

Fortunately, one of Marguerite's "friends in low places" contrived to produce a corrupt official who provided suitable certificates for each girl. Marguerite, being British, would have more trouble in obtaining a birth certificate. Her country's officials were vastly less corrupt, and she could hardly stroll into Shanghai Xhan's parlor and ask for her purloined certificate.

"Indeed," noted Challenger, "the varlet may not even possess the true certificate. He may have lied to you." (For the answer, read, "Murder in a a Stately Mansion", where Marguerite learned her true identity and met her siblings.)

"I'll think of something," muttered Lord John Roxton. "Marguerite is not getting out of marrying me over a simple matter like a missing document."

"Wait a moment!" exclaimed Challenger. "Marguerite has her passport; we're all about to renew those and our Brazilian visas. With that, will Marguerite even need a birth certificate to marry?"

"I think not," mused Roxton. ""Thank you, George. That's a capital idea."

"I have a capital idea, too," offered Veronica. "I can't speak Portuguese, and don't look forward to convincing some priest in this town that I'm a citizen, even with that piece of paper. So, can Ned and I get married here in your embassy? Don't they have a staff chaplain, or something?"

"Quite so," replied Challenger. "Ned, your family isn't Catholic, in spite of your Irish heritage. Have you any objection to being married in the Church of England?"

"Nope," answered the American journalist. "I just want as little fuss as possible to get legally married, so long as Veronica doesn't want more. Weddings scare me! But if Vee wants a bigger one, maybe we can do that someday in the USA."

The others knew that Ned's grandfather had broken Irish Catholic tradition by moving from Boston to upstate New York, where he hoped to break out of the Irish immigrant mentality. He had married a Methodist girl, scandalizing his family, but was determined to become a mainstream American. Francis Malone had never liked the closed world inherent to his heritage, and was the rebel in his family. Ned was glad that he was; he had met some of the family and got along poorly with them. Raised Methodist, he was not a religious fanatic, and was content to wed in any Christian denomination that suited his bride. Living on the Plateau with Veronica, they would have no organized religion anyway, so would teach their children however they felt was right, based on their interpretation of the Bible.

Veronica's father had been Episcopalian, not far from Church of England, anyway, so she had no objection to the embassy chaplain marrying them.

George and Finn had no religious differences, Finn not even knowing her parents' denominations. "Getting married here sounds cool to me, Genius," Finn said. "Whatever officially makes me yours, as soon as possible. Arthur needs his parents to be married. Hey, Marguerite, maybe you and Johnny should marry here, too. If there's any cops looking for you under your maiden name, coming back into Britain as the Countess of Avebury might get you past them. I mean, if this nobility stuff is like you told me, who's going to look very hard at the wife of an Earl?"

Marguerite was intrigued. "John, Finnykins has a good idea here, even if she is blonde. Maybe we should marry now, and just repeat our vows at Avebury. That would also let us share a cabin on the ship home. If I keep wearing this phony ring, it may backfire on us, in time. And the Challengers will want to have the same stateroom, with Arthur. If they marry here, no eyebrows will be raised, let alone a charge of cohabitation. None of us wants that, and none of us women wants to be without her man on the way home. So, let's all marry in the embassy." (NOTE: This was a very valid concern then. Some US states still have co-habitation laws on the books and may selectively enforce them, despite the number of couples who now live together without marriage. In the 1920's, this was not smiled upon by the police and the courts.)

"Maybe we can get a group rate from the pastor if we ask," teased Ned. "Will he do a triple ceremony?"

But the couples didn't ask, although they did request the weddings be on the same day, or on following days, if need be.

Jokingly asked if these arrangements suited him, young Arthur Challenger replied, "AAargh." And laughed.

"Now, see here, young man," intoned his father. "Your mother and I getting married is hardly a laughing matter." But he smiled as he put his son on his lap and tickled him, provoking even more laughter.

Pressed later about possible outstanding warrants, Marguerite thought carefully and told Roxton that she knew of none in Britain, and those that might have been issued in France were probably out of date.

"I doubt that I left enough evidence for the Frogs to file actual charges," she commented," and the Statute of Limitations for anything I did has run its course. But some coppers may want to talk to me if they can. I think it's best that we do marry here. Even if I'm recognized, they'll walk carefully around the wife of an Earl."

So, it was agreed that all three couples would wed in the British Embassy in Rio de Janeiro. (At the time, Rio was the capital city of Brazil; Brasilia wasn't built until the 1950's. It was for this reason that the group had journeyed so far, rather than leaving the country via Manaus, where the expedition had begun, so long ago.)

Asked to perform the ceremonies, the chaplain looked meaningfully at little Arthur and agreed that the sooner his parents married, the better. He carefully avoided asking about the living arrangements of the other couples, and it was agreed that the weddings would take place in four days' time. That let the couples decide what to wear and have blood tests made and wedding licenses issued.

"Because this embassy is considered to be British soil, you can forego the Brazilian requirements," the Ambassador told Roxton. He was impressed to meet an Earl and was fascinated to know the members of the famous Challenger Expedition, which had been given up as lost.

Witnesses were needed, and the Ambassador and his wife and the Military Attaché and his wife were happy to attend the ceremonies. A group of other employees were also eager to attend, and one of the ladies offered to hold little Arthur as his parents exchanged their vows.

Finn asked to begin the procedure to become a British subject, and this was also undertaken. She was proud to be able to fill out the forms, glad that the time of her illiteracy was past.

Now, if she could just adapt to the bustle of a modern city...and she knew that Vee joined her in being frightened of going across the Atlantic in a huge ship. But she looked forward to a far better life than she had once thought to have. It was a delight just to read the menu in the hotel and know where her next meal was coming from. That she could share dinnertime with her man and son and trusted companions warmed her heart.

Flushed with emotion, she leaned over and kissed Challenger on the cheek.

"What was that for?" exclaimed her startled fiancé.

"For you, Genius, for being the best man in the world, and for saving me from New Amazonia and giving me a whole new life."

Finn looked over at Marguerite, seated on the other side of their table. She saw the brunette woman smile, and the warmth in her eyes only made Finn feel even better. It was good to have friends that were virtual family, and Finn looked forward to their future. She sensed that it would be a bright one.

XXX

The following day, armed with shopping lists, the couples descended on several of the best stores, and outfitted themselves for both the upcoming weddings and the trip home.

The men settled for dove gray morning coats and striped charcoal trousers and top hats for the ceremonies, with polished black shoes. They made a point of getting new dress belts, too, those that they had worn on the Plateau needing replacement.

Roxton remarked that he needed practice at tying a tie, not having done that for years. The others agreed, sheepishly admitting that such niceties had eluded them to the point of becoming a vanishing memory.

Marguerite bet John that she could tie his tie better than he could, and amused the store clerk by proving that.

Finn made Marguerite teach her to tie George's tie, as Veronica watched. Then, it came her turn with Ned. By now, all three couples were laughing about the matter, delighted that they were again in civilization, those of them who had experienced it before. The others were curious about such things, finding Rio to be a fascinating city.

Finn and Marguerite spoke Portuguese to the clerks, assisting greatly in the shopping process, and they ordered for the men and themselves in an open air cafe as they stopped for lunch.

The fresh beef was excellent, but Marguerite teased the other girls that the vegetables in Britain were much better. "Wait until you taste boiled Brussels sprouts," she razzed, to the men's delight.

Finn wasn't too sure and gave a questioning glance to Challenger, as she so often did when she needed reassurance about this new, wonderful life. He smiled, took her hand, and told her that English cooking was better than it sounded.

Finn shrugged. "At least, it's food, and edible. That's more than I once counted on. Anyway, for us, I'll learn to make it taste good, some way."

"Food on the ship will probably be splendid," remarked Roxton. "We're all travelling First Class, and these ocean liners are luxury palaces at sea. You can sample such things as turtle soup, prepared a bit differently than we did on the Plateau. Different turtles, too; big green sea turtles. Stop looking so bright-eyed over that, though. We won't catch the turtles. The ships are too big for us to fish from them."

Finn looked disappointed, and Marguerite's heart went out to her. She knew how both of the Challengers liked to fish. So, she reminded them that if they looked shrewdly enough, they could afford an estate in England that had access to good trout and salmon waters. Pike (_Esox lucius_) could also be had in some English rivers.

"Buy a place large enough, and you can stock it with game, too," Roxton told his young blonde hunting companion, and she brightened.

Following lunch, they attacked the women's shops, and George, Ned, and John prepared for an afternoon of boredom and weariness.

But the girls modeled various outfits for them in a way that proved less boring than anticipated. Veronica noticed the way that the Roxtons kept looking into one another's eyes and told Ned and the Challengers how romantic they seemed.

"Yeah," Finn modestly admitted. "But it's the Genius and me who still have the all-time biggie affair of the ages, the romance of all time."

Veronica rolled her eyes, "Finny, you need to be careful where you say that. You just might hurt some other peoples' feelings. Some of us may think that way about our own men."

Finn's eyes twinkled. "You mean there are a lot of self - delusional people in the world, or just that they don't know the truth about George and me?"

Challenger chuckled and winked at his woman.

Veronica threw up her hands in mock frustration. "I give up! George, you need to talk to Nicole there before she upsets someone." (Finn's full name was Nicole Elizabeth Finnegan.)

"Like me," Marguerite commented dryly. "John and I fancy that we are at least close competitors for that title. George, I'd suggest spanking her if she keeps that up, but she'd enjoy it, knowing her. Seriously, Finn, get to know people before you say that, now that we're off of the Plateau."

"I don't get it," Finn pretended to misunderstand. "If I get to know them, they'll realize that the Genius and I are that way. It's the ones we DON'T know yet who need to be told!"

That amused Challenger, who leaned down and kissed his mate. "That's telling them, Darling."

"I think we'd better get back to shopping, ladies," noted Marguerite. "It's already almost three. We need to look good tomorrow. Oh: I just thought of something: who's giving away the brides? "

"Not me," asserted Ned Malone. "I plan to keep my bride." And he jerked Veronica's hair playfully

Ned's comment drew smiles, but the issue was a serious one. Who would give away the brides? Marguerite asked George Challenger if he would do her that honor, a motion quickly seconded by Lord Roxton.

Finn was also enthusiastic, if hers was hardly an unexpected reaction. "Do it, Genius! What all do you have to do? Just say, 'I do' when this preacher guy asks, 'who gives this woman'?"

Finn and Veronica had been getting wedding briefings from Marguerite...

"Very well, if you like, "offered George, "but that leaves Finn and me in need of a fatherly sort. John, will you honor us in the same way, or might the Ambassador?"

"I want Johnny to do it," submitted Finn. "He's more my big brother than a father, but I'm sort of stretched thin for relatives."

Roxton and his intended looked at one another and nodded yes. They both realized how much this would mean to the young mother and soon-to-be wife.

Arthur looked back and forth nervously. He stood up in his chair and said, "No! Not give away Vee! And Keep Mum! I love Mum!" He glared accusingly at his father and at Roxton.

The adults hastened to assure him that no bride would be "given away", except to her mate.

"Dad and Uncle Johnny already got girls," said Arthur suspiciously.

A laughing Veronica explained again, and Arthur grudgingly accepted that, but he kept a wary eye on everyone until his parents had stayed together and with him until they were back in their rooms at the hotel.

"Who's giving away Veronica?" asked Challenger. "I'm sure that John or I would also be honored to do that. Have you asked anyone, Ned?"

"Forgot to," said Ned, earning him a dirty look from his fiancée. "Arthur, old man, if we tell you just how to do that, will you give away Vee to me as my wife tomorrow?"

It turned out that he was serious, and after due consideration, everyone thought that this might be a really good idea. But would the vicar endorse this, and could Arthur behave well enough for the length of time that the service would take? They decided to ask one of the embassy ladies to hold Arthur and bring him forward from the front rows in the chapel when it was time for his lines. Arthur looked very serious and accepted his responsibility.

Veronica cried and hugged Arthur to her and thanked him. Finn also teared up, and Marguerite seemed to be having a problem that involved wiping her eyes. The men looked at one another with silly grins.

Arthur comforted "Aunt" Veronica and said, "Not cry, Vee. I do fine. Mummy not cry, either. I'm big now!"

"You certainly are, my lad," said Challenger and hoisted his son on his lap and hugged him. For some reason, his mother and her blonde Treehouse "sister" hugged one another and Veronica thanked both Arthur and his parents.

Eventually, all the shopping completed, they lugged their purchases back to the hotel and their room, assisted by two bellhops once they were in the lobby.

They set down the loot, and tipped the bellboys, sending one down to the bar with a note for Room Service to send up some fresh limeade, with milk for Arthur.

"He's not a drinking man, yet, you see," explained his father.

"Senhor?" asked a puzzled bellhop.

An amused Finn explained in fluent Portuguese that her husband was English and that this was funny to his race. The bellman looked carefully at her ring, as if to reassure himself that this young golden girl was indeed married to the big older man with the ginger beard. Then, Arthur ran to his parents and looked pointedly at the man and said, "Milk. Me. Not a drinking man yet." He looked so adult and petulant that everyone laughed, including the bellmen as Challenger and Roxton counted out excessive tips to ensure their cooperation in getting Room Service there promptly.

The hotel men dispatched, the gentlemen were shooed into the next room while their unofficial wives tried on new clothes.

Finn put on a short robe to get the door when the drinks arrived on a silver platter atop a wooden cart.

The Room Service man wheeled in the cart while the other women hid in the bath. He unloaded the tray with a flourish and looked to see where he should put it. _"Senhorita_?"

_"Nao, Senhora,"_ corrected Finn, flashing her rings, which she was trying on. She tried not to laugh at the fellow's disappointed expression and showed him where to place the tray, on a large round wooden table in the anteroom to the Challenger suite.

She paid in cruzeiros, with a healthy tip in English silver, and saw the admiring lad out.

The ladies came out of the bath, Marguerite declaring that she wanted to go dancing. "Somewhere that the Earl can buy me an expensive meal before he paws me on the dance floor. Finny, can you remember those samba steps that I taught you? Veronica?"

Finn set aside her glass, and listening to music in her head, began swaying where the men could see her through the door to the next room, which Veronica had opened.

Marguerite raised an eyebrow, looking to that door. Veronica rolled her eyes. "I think our Finny is advertising, to get the men to take us out. Left to their own devices, they'd say that they're too tired from shopping. For some reason, shopping tires men out quickly."

"I heard that!" called Ned, walking over to see Finn dance, which she was doing like a doll in a sailor's dream. Veronica joined her, and Ned's eyes bulged at this display. All three women had been practicing modern dances as well as the Middle Eastern styles that Marguerite had originally taught them. They counted on having fun in Rio and aboard ship.

But Challenger pointed out that they had no reliable babysitter for Arthur, so the girls had better postpone their hopes of an evening out. "Unless the Malones and the Roxtons care to go alone. I'm quite sure that Finn and I will be fine by ourselves. Please, don't let us keep you from seeing the local night life."

The other couples promised to return at a decent hour. "We have to be up early tomorrow, anyway," noted Roxton.

"Why?" teased his fiancée. "Is something special happening tomorrow?"

Roxton gave her a wry look. "Something better had, madam, after what I spent today on clothes."

"Well, if you put it that way..." answered Marguerite, and all three women laughed.

CHAPTER TWO

As it turned out, all three weddings went well, with Finn's and George's first, possibly because the vicar kept thinking of their son having already arrived.

Arthur, in a blue suit, said his lines perfectly as he gave away Veronica in the next ceremony. He had taken a nap after his parents' wedding, and was alert and intent on doing well, although his attention span was limited.

After the weddings, there was a reception at the Embassy, and guests marveled at how well the Challenger child had done.

"Not strange at all," said his father modestly. "Lad's just a prodigy, like me. Why shouldn't he seem mature for his age and wise beyond his years?"

Most laughed, but Marguerite looked at Roxton and they exchanged slight smiles. George was probably being serious, if with a light touch. And Arthur did seem quite grown up for a two-year-old. A psychologist who had attended the wedding said that Arthur had probably come further than most boys his age because he had no childhood friends. Being raised by and among unusually erudite, intelligent, articulate adults might have hastened his development.

"Probably not," quipped Marguerite in response to Challenger's comment. "After all, his mother is a blonde and so is her best friend and role model."

"Hush, Kruxlahoo," warned a happy Mrs. Malone. "Or, Finny and I will smite you with wet noodles, if we can find any spaghetti here."

"No spaghetti," smiled the Ambassador, "but I think you'll find everything else you'd want present, and delicious."

And so it was, including a fine Dom Ruinart champagne.

"This getting married stuff has its points," conceded Finn. "We should do it more often."

XXX

Finn was in the ladies room, freshening her makeup and checking her hair before Marguerite's afternoon wedding, when Marguerite came in. She looked at Finn's white frock, enlivened with images of limes and lemons and leaves and told her how nice she looked.

"Thanks, Kruxlahoo," Finn said, looking at Marguerite's more formal lavender dress. Marguerite was also wearing a gauzy veil with lace overlay, which Finn teased her gave her a "veiled" countenance.

"That's me, international woman of mystery," Marguerite replied.

"By the way, in an hour or less, I will no longer be Marguerite Krux, so you and Veronica can't call me 'Kruxlahoo' any longer. You'll have to devise a new nickname. Try for something dignified, with a touch of refinement. Even a bit regal. That should tax your blonde minds." She smirked.

Finn looked at her more seriously. "Marguerite, setting aside your damned blonde jokes for a moment, you said earlier that Vee is my best friend and role model. Okay, so I did sort of heroine worship her for awhile. Maybe I still do; I admire her tremendously. But you have become a friend of equal or better standing, in spite of your cracks about my hair color. We've been through some really tough times together, and I've learned what a good friend you can be. I'm so happy that you've had the good sense to marry Johnny. It'll make both of you happier than I think you've realized. You couldn't have chosen a better man. Well, actually, I guess he really chose you and just kept after you until you admitted to yourself how lucky you were."

Marguerite sobered, lifted the veil and wiped her eyes, trying not to smear her makeup. "Oh, Finny! I love you, too, and George needed you as much or more than you needed him. You'll be the best wife he could wish for, and you're a fine mother, too. I just hope that I can bear John an heir or two. I feel so responsible about needing to create the next Earl. And what if I'm not motherly material?"

"You'll manage, better than you think," Finn assured her. "And he'll be a great father, too. Here: let me fix that smear of mascara." Finn got a tissue and dabbed artfully at the remains of a tear at the corner of Marguerite's eye.

Veronica came in, carrying two bouquets of lilies. "Here, Finny. Take one of these. We're on stage in about five minutes. I hope I have this bridesmaid thing down right."

And soon, they were hearing the peals of, "Here Comes the Bride," and Marguerite walked down the aisle in the chapel, feeling warm as she saw the way that Roxton looked at her.

She stood almost in a dream- like state as the service began, and heard the vicar do his spiel about, "Do you, John Richard, take this woman, Marguerite Anne, as your lawful bride", and the bits about looking after one another in sickness and in health and cleaving only unto one another, and then the vicar was asking whether she promised to love, honor, and obey her mate? She found her voice and answered, "I will."

Then, Ned proffered the ring, and the minister pronounced them man and wife." Lord Roxton, you may kiss your bride."

"Thanks," he replied. "In fact, I believe that I will." And she was in his arms, his lips on her mouth, and she responded eagerly, aware that she was alone no more. She had become that which she had never thought to be: a married woman, and even less likely, a member of the peerage, a woman of the nobility. Not bad for a girl who began life as I did, she mused, however that was, considering that I still don't know who my parents were. (See, "Murder in a Stately Mansion" to learn Marguerite's true identity. )

Her bridesmaids were shiny -eyed as they congratulated her, and Marguerite felt whole for the first time in her life. Challenger, who had given the bride, pumped Roxton's hand, beaming with pleasure.

The only one in the room who wasn't delighted was two-year-old Arthur Challenger. He turned to Ned Malone and asked,"Why girls crying?"

Someone shouted, "God save the King, and God bless this couple! Who's got the champagne?!"

When the couples got back to their hotel, they put away the wedding things, including some gifts they'd received, in spite of knowing no one there, and the short notice. Finn was especially impressed with a silver serving tray, running her hands over the finely engraved surface.

They ate a quiet meal that night, spending some of their time packing for the ship. The next bound for England was the S.S. Queen Mary, and it would take them to Southampton, where they'd disembark and take the train to London. Roxton had generously offered to house the Malones at Avebury for their visit and to put up the Challengers as they searched for a home in Kent.

The Ambassador had kindly provided a letter of introduction to the customs authorities, explaining that the expedition had been lost in the remote jungle and had only just returned to civilization. He had taken care to provide the correct customs and other documents, cautioning them that something called the Firearms Act had passed Parliament in 1920, and that their guns would now have to be registered and licensed.

They were speechless. Roxton was enraged. "This is something like I thought we might have to endure if Germany had won the blamed war!" he snarled.

"Now, now," said the Ambassador. "It does seem extreme, but the gentry will seldom have trouble getting licensed. The goal was to keep most guns from the common people. The law is supposed to prevent armed crime, but it hasn't, and the real motive was to avoid a takeover by the lower classes, should the Bolshevik Revolution spread to Britain. Thankfully, it hasn't, but the workers may be vulnerable in future, and the Russian leaders seem bent on exporting their communist doctrine. If we were suspicious of Russia under the Czar, we must be even more vigilant now."

"But," he continued, "people of your stature will have little problem getting licensed, or buying additional guns. My letter and official papers will enable you to import your arms and give you a grace period in which to license them. Just see your Chief Constable."

This left a bitter note with the explorers, and they grumbled about it most of the way to the hotel. But they were soon in better spirits as they looked over their ship's brochures and planned a joyous voyage.

XXX

Later that night, John and Marguerite talked at length before consummating their marriage, which they did with enthusiasm.

After, they lay in one another's arms, and Roxton asked his bride, "Well, Darling, do you feel consummated? I quite enjoyed that!" He looked pretty pleased with himself, thought Marguerite.

She chuckled. "You always do, John. It makes me think that you didn't really marry me for my cooking. Which reminds me: why don't we take the others to brunch here or at another hotel today? I'd like that, and it's not as if I can cook in the room, anyway, so you're spared that fate." She rubbed noses with her man.

"Why brunch?" asked Roxton. "We can just have breakfast."

"Knowing you, Roxton, you'll keep me busy in bed until ten, and brunch is such a civilized meal. By the time it's served, I hope to have you so sated otherwise that your mind will be on food."

"Good point," he conceded. "Not that I'm ever sated where you're concerned, Marguerite. You once told me that I was like an ancient god in your eyes. Maybe I can achieve priapic stature, inspired by your beauty."

"Oh, you might well be confused with a satyr, all right," she conceded. "I knew that a few minutes after we first talked at length. It made me more than a little wary, and I knew your reputation. I was determined not to be the next notch that you cut on your bedpost. As it happens, I was. Just make that the last such notch."

She felt him nod in the darkness. "Yes, Marguerite. I have decided on that. You'll find me to be quite loyal. But, then, you're all the woman that I need."

"You bet I am, and I'll prove it and then some when we wake up. Oh, my gosh: I do hope that Veronica isn't going to be up bright and early, calling us to breakfast. At least now, we don't have to worry about her assigning household chores."

"There, see: I've saved you from a dreadful fate," laughed John. "And that is just the beginning of the wonderful new life that we will have together."

XXX

Brunch went well, the other couples being delighted with the food and the atmosphere of the dining room.

"Eggs Benedict and coffee cure many of the common ills on rising, I've found, " said Marguerite. "And this spares the rest of you from the risks inherent in my cooking."

Everyone laughed politely, Finn explaining to Arthur what her friend meant. She was wearing a white dress with a lime green jacket. That, after her wedding dress with the fruit on it, caused Veronica to call her fellow blonde the Citrus Kid. She knew Finn's fondness for lemonade and limeade, and for oranges. Her own dress was a hue that the saleslady had called "conch", like the inside of a shell, and she looked wonderful in it.

"Suits me," Ned had said when he paid for the dress. "Conch is supposed to be an aphrodisiac. Not that being near Veronica isn't the most effective aphrodisiac known to man."

"Flatterer," teased his mate. "But don't stop, Neddy. Lines like that will get you laid even now that we're married." And she had kissed him, leaving Ned feeling that the dress had been a bargain.

Challenger called the waiter over and requested another round of eggs and a fresh pot of coffee. "This coffee isn't what one gets from the best Columbian growers," he noted, "But it is good, and we didn't have to brew it in my improvised pot!"

Finn poured more fresh orange juice for her and some for Arthur, who was behaving very well as he stood in his chair and looked with great curiosity at the elegant tables and chairs and the ornate wallpaper. He seemed bemused by the other diners speaking Brazilian Portuguese, a language that he had heard previously only recently, from his mother. Finn handled most of their communications with the waiter, although Marguerite, with her great store of languages, had helped with their shopping.

As they finished their meal, a manager came over with a telephone. He told Roxton that the British Ambassador had an urgent message for him. He plugged the phone into a socket near the table and left them in privacy.

"Yes, what's this about a message?" asked the Earl.

"My dear Lord Roxton," said the Ambassador, "I am terribly grieved to be the bearer of bad news, but one of my staff who was on leave heard today about your arrival and the weddings, and she told me of a letter to you and a cable that we have been holding for several years. Mind you, I only came out here last year, and this was a complete surprise for me. Will you come by the Embassy, or shall I read the cable to you over the phone?"

"Sounds as if I'd better hear this straightaway," said the Earl, sitting up straighter. His friends looked curiously at him as he tensed, ready for the worst. Marguerite took his hand, a question in her eyes.

Roxton listened as the Ambassador read the cable. The color drained from his face, and he looked stricken.

"Thank you, Your Excellency," said Roxton. "I'll notify my wife and friends. I'll be by the Embassy this afternoon to get the letter from my solicitors. How soon can I get a letter to Britain?"

"Unfortunately," said the Ambassador," the next ship out is the Queen Mary. You may as well carry the letter yourself and mail it as soon as you see a mailbox ashore. The Royal Mail will have it to them in a day or so in London; not much longer in Avebury. It's getting the mail across the Atlantic that's the stick in the pudding."

Roxton hung up, a grim look on his face. His wife touched his arm. "John, what is it? You went as white as a ghost!"

"My mother has died," he said tightly. "And my rogue cousin, Tony, the asinine bastard, has settled himself into Roxton Manor. He's no doubt waiting to have me declared legally dead, and then seize my fortune. George, just how long has it been since we left home? I think seven years have to pass before one can be declared dead."

Challenger thought, counting off the months on his fingers. "I believe that we have almost three months left, but we should send a cable, telling someone that we are alive. That should stop the clock."

"Hey, Johnny," interrupted Finn Challenger. "We got married here at the Embassy. Doesn't that mean that we're alive? They drew blood from us for that test, after all! By the way, I'm awfully sorry about your mother. I know what it means to lose a parent."

"I want to go by the U.S. Embassy and send messages to relatives in New York and to my publisher in London," announced Ned Malone. "I'll present my ID to the Ambassador and get it officially noted that I'm alive, too."

"Oh, you're alive, Neddy, " assured his bride."You were so lively that you had me up half the night and I really don't mind a bit. You're almost as hot a lover as you think you are. But, John, that's awful about your mother. I'm so sorry. Do you think your cousin had her killed?"

XXX

After brunch, the group hired a taxi and collected the letter and cable from Roxton's solicitors (lawyers). He studied them carefully, the others watching his face as he read.

He turned to the Ambassador and asked, "Your Excellency, might I have the loan of a secretary to type a response to this? It won't take long, but I have no typewriter, and I do need to get a message ready to mail, when we reach Britain."

"Certainly, Lord Roxton," said the official. "Cynthia, will you take dictation from Lord Roxton? I'll just step into the next room and have some tea sent in. Will you others join me? I think we have some nice biscuits, too." (NOTE: American readers, please realize that to Britons, "biscuits" means "cookies".)

In the outer office, the Ambassador offered to call the Argentine Ambassador, who was a friend. "I can probably get him to arrange a nice tour of Buenos Aires if you'll be here a few days, and your paperwork will all be ready by then, too. He'll take care of any border formalities and get you visas in short order."

That sounded interesting, and Challenger accepted for the group. "Can't be a loss for you ladies; they have plenty of stores there," he deadpanned, winking at Marguerite.

She rolled her eyes. "Very funny, George. But Finn and John will probably want to buy genuine gaucho knives, and we can enjoy the beef and try mate 'tea.' That's an herbal tea that they drink through silver straws. And I want to buy some silver jewelry. They make some good wine up in the Mendoza province, too, and it's quite cheap, compared to French wine. Yes, I think we'll all like Buenos Aires, and it will help to get John's mind off of his mother's death and this tawdry business of his naughty cousin. He sounds quite dastardly. Even his nickname of Tony sounds more like an Italian gigolo or gangster than it evokes thoughts of a British gentleman."

"Can I just shoot him and throw him in this big Thames river?" asked Finn. "That sounds the easiest solution, and saves on legal fees." She winked at Veronica.

The Ambassador looked horrified and peered to see if she was joking. Quickly assured by Challenger that she was, the man laughed uneasily. "With Brazilians, especially those from the frontier, one can never be sure but what they have a real blood feud or whatever in mind. Insults are often avenged in violence. You had me worried there for a moment, Mrs. Challenger. Fortunately, I feel certain that Lord Roxton's legal lads will sort this out with no need for a murder."

Finn shrugged. "Okay. I guess that lawyers have to eat, too. Hey: seriously, I need to talk to a lawyer about some publishing issues. I'm writing a book about where we've been and what we've done. Ned is, too. Is there a lot of legal gunk involved in selling a book?"

Ned told her that he'd see that she got a good agent, and the Ambassador excused himself to call his Argentine friend.

"Just for the record, Finny...please don't kill anyone unless you're in mortal danger at that very moment unless you ask one of us first. And be careful teasing people like that. They don't know how irreverent you can be. I was half wondering if you were serious, myself." Marguerite did look a little uneasy.

"Okay," said Finn. "But I bet I made that guy's day. He'll have fun telling his stuffy friends about the wild Anglo-Brazilian blonde with the bloodthirsty mind. But I guess that I'd better tell him that I was kidding. I don't want my application for British citizenship held up for moral reasons, or something."

Marguerite smiled. "Yes, hold that thought, Finn. If we have to kill someone at home, we need to be very devious about it. That goes for you, too, Veronica."

Roxton came out of the office with his typed letter and they had another cup of tea before the Ambassador returned with the telephone number of his Argentine friend. He found the group discussing fishing for a salmonid called Dorado in the Rio de la Plata. Being an angler himself, he joined in the discussion, and Finn sighed with relief. She really was going to need to watch what she said, and to whom. But she looked forward to the voyage and a new, finer life.

On their return to their hotel, Roxton told the others about his cousin, Tony.

"He's a nasty sod with a wide streak of avarice in his soul. He's been in trouble several times with gambling problems and is the black sheep of the family. I can't do much until we get home and I have a word with the police. But the letter said that Mother died in her sleep, from a heart attack. I'm so sorry that I wasn't able to be there, but I wouldn't have been able to do anything, given the circumstances. Still, I'd like to have seen her again, before..." His voice came to a choking halt and he turned his face away.

Marguerite put a hand on his shoulder and said, "It's all right, John. If you feel like crying, do. None of us here will object or think less of you for it. You've been dealt a hard blow today, and the bit about Tony has to make it worse."

He said nothing, but when he and Marguerite were in their room, he pulled her to him and held her as they sat on the bed, her strength and sympathy helping him heal enough to speak.

In time, he gained control of his grief and they met the Challengers for dinner. The Malones decided to order dinner from room service. They blushed a lot while explaining that they had something to do that night.

"What?" asked a puzzled Finn.

"Each other," grinned Ned, before his blushing bride pulled him into the room and shut the door.

The others ate at a nearby restaurant recommended by the Embassy, and Roxton found himself beginning to enjoy life again. But he said relatively little, and frequently seemed deep in thought

They spent a total of a week and a half in Rio and three days in Buenos Aires, where the help of the Ambassador's friend proved invaluable in assisting their stay. Marguerite's ability to speak Spanish was very useful, although some residents understood Finn's Portuguese.

Finn and Roxton did buy genuine _gaucho_ knives, with ornate silver handles and sheaths with silver throats and chapes. One sheath was all silver, embossed with suitable designs. They were surprised to find that the best such knives were made for this market by famous cutlers in Solingen, Germany. Roxton also bought a bola, the stringed weapon with several balls to whirl it around an animal's legs when it was thrown.

"Don't plan on playing with that on the ship," admonished Marguerite. She and the other ladies bought a few clothes and some local jewelry. Beef and wine were cheap and very good. They hired local fishing guides and a boat and caught several Dorado to 43 pounds. They thought that the fish looked like golden salmon, and they fought hard, with long runs and leaps, also like salmon. They used rented tackle and cooked one fish, which was delicious. They took a number of photos as well, using new cameras bought in Rio de Janeiro.

Then, it was time to return to Rio and load their belongings onto the ship. "Gosh, look at all the stuff we have," mused Veronica, as the ship's crew took aboard what they didn't intend to retain in their cabins.

The ship was huge, black with white structure and red and black smokestacks. It frightened Arthur, and Finn and Veronica were also taken aback by it.

"Is this thing safe?" wondered Veronica.

"As safe as houses," Challenger assured her.

"Yeah," mumbled Finn. "And look how many people slip and hit their heads in bathtubs or die falling down stairs." But she was impressed and intrigued, and the need to comfort Arthur and her fascination helped to take her mind off of the danger.

By the time they were aboard and the ship was eased out of its berth and towed to sea by tugs, they had settled down. But Veronica and Finn held hands and looked anxiously at one another and at their spouses as land receded in the distance.

The voyage was fun, and largely uneventful, apart from an altercation with a drunken man, which was quickly resolved as Roxton and Challenger hustled him away from Veronica, who had drawn his interest while Ned was in the restroom. Finn had reached into her purse for the Colt .32 automatic that she'd bought in Rio de Janeiro, but Marguerite shook her head. "Not needed, Finn," she cautioned. And Finn, now aware of the limitations on killing enemies in this civilized world, was glad that nothing more had come of the event.

The food aboard ship was fantastic, with buffets that stunned Finn and Veronica, who had never seen such fine dishes in such profusion. Their spouses saw how they looked at one another and at the food, and assured them that this was real, and that they could eat as much as they wanted.

"Easy for you to say," muttered Veronica. "I still need to watch my figure."

"Don't worry, Baby" promised Ned. "I'll watch your figure. It's my favorite thing to do." He kissed her as her friends smiled.

Finn was thoughtful, and later in their cabin, told George what it meant to her to see such a fabulous repast. "Oh, Genius, if only Zoth hadn't done what he did, we could have had things like this where I came from. This is all like a movie, or something. I feel like I'm living in a dream world."

Challenger nodded. "I quite understand, Darling. And I have felt like I was living in a dream ever since you first told me that you loved me."

Finn smiled faintly. "It's true. I guess we can be dreamers together. Hey, Genius: Arthur is asleep in the next room. Finally. Want to take advantage of that?"

Challenger brushed a lock of her hair into place and asked, "How do you mean?" But his eyes were twinkling.

Finn stood on her toes, rubbed noses with him, and said, "I'll show you, Lover." And she started taking off his tie.

XXX

The Roxtons stood on the fan deck of the ship as the shore receded, looking through binoculars at the construction atop Corcovado Mountain that would become the statue of Christ the Redeemer, which would overlook the beaches in Rio de Janeiro.

"It's astonishing what can be done with building projects these days, isn't it?" reflected Roxton.

"Yes," said his wife. "But that's nothing compared to what you mean to me, John Roxton. You rebuilt my heart and my soul. I hope the new, improved Marguerite will be to your taste."

He let his Zeiss binocular hang on its neck strap and pulled her to him and kissed her brow. "You always have meant the world to me, Marguerite. It just took me awhile to convince you that I was what you needed to complete you and to protect you."

She smiled, a twinkle in her eyes. "And who's going to protect you from me, then? Take me up to our room and let's explore what that can mean. I am going to make you the happiest groom in the world, darling John. If I don't, tell me, and I'll start over."

Two hours later, he told her that there would be no need to start over. "I'm the happiest groom in the world, Marguerite. Just don't tell George and Finn. I don't want her arguing about it, even in fun. What we share is total enchantment, And quite apart from what you just gave me of yourself, the quiet times that we have restore me, too. As soon as we get Tony out of my home, you can look forward to making such changes as you think are needed, and we'll start a life that will be paradise on Earth."

"And children?" she asked. "Do you want to try for an heir this year?"

He nodded. "This year or next. We aren't getting any younger. I think I'm finally ready for fatherhood. And you?"

She smiled wickedly. "For fatherhood? Never! I'm leaving that totally in your hands."

"You know what I mean, and your end of it. But I want some time with just us, getting used to life off of that cursed Plateau. It brought us together, and the trip to Xochilenque brought us a real treasure, but you are the main treasure that I took out of Brazil." John caressed her hair.

"That's me, good as gold," she quipped. "And I'm going to make your life golden, John. I may even get to where I dote on you like Finn does George. You've grown on me, and I don't mean like a fungus. Is there any champagne left in that bottle?"

Roxton got out of bed and walked the few steps to the ice bucket. "Yes, enough for two more glasses, easily."

He eased the cork from the bottle of Moet & Chandon's finest and refilled their glasses. Handing Marguerite her glass, he raised his in a toast. "Here's to us, Marguerite. Together, we're unbeatable!"

She sat up and clinked glasses with him. "About time, too," she said. "I've always wanted to live that way."

The remaining days aboard ship passed swiftly, and they enjoyed lying on deck at night, looking with binoculars at the starry sky, far from city lights. They shot skeet off of the fantail, played shuffleboard and bridge, and generally enjoyed the voyage. The women didn't sunbathe as much as they'd have liked, Finn noting derisively that bathing suits of that day looked, "archaic, like a medieval shroud. Who designed these, some archprude?"

Finally, a ship's officer announced that Southampton was in sight. "All passengers prepare your luggage and be ready to disembark onto British soil in about two hours."

"Well, there it is," said Challenger. "Home at last. So often, I thought that I'd never see it again."

"I knew that we'd get here," said his wife.

"How could you possibly know that, for sure?" asked Malone.

Finn looked at him, then at her husband, and took his hand. "Because George said that we would."

XXX

Customs went smoothly, in part because the Earl and the new Countess of Avebury told the Customs and Immigration officers that the other couples were with them, and were known to be upstanding persons who were visiting them at their manor.

They tried to make an issue of the guns, but the Ambassador's letter and forms and the Earl's status caused a supervisor to intervene, telling the group to just register and license their guns within the grace period. No one seemed to realize that this was the returning Challenger Expedition and the members didn't mention it, wanting to avoid publicity at this point.

As the explorers went on to summon a taxi, one Customs agent asked his mate, "Did you get a sight of those blonde Brazilian girls, Tom? They don't half look like dagos. Wonder if they're faking their nationality?"

Tom grinned. "Dunno, pal. I'm just glad to have them beautifying Britain."

"You got that right," agreed the other, studying the way that Mrs. Malone walked as she headed for the exit.

Once clear of H.M Customs and Excise building and the Immigration people, they took a train to London, where Roxton hailed a taxi and had the driver call for a lorry to transport all of their luggage to Claridge's hotel. (NOTE: I believe that this famous hotel is still operating, one of the UK's best...and most expensive!)

"This here's a lot of stuff, Guv. You been away long, then?" asked the garrulous cabbie. He loaded some critical items into the trunk of his taxi, with the rest coming on the truck with Ned and Veronica in attendance. The Roxtons and the Challengers took the first cab, young Arthur sitting on his mother's lap.

"Yes," Roxton answered the driver. "Too bloody long. There were times when I wondered if I'd ever see home again." He looked grumpy and thoughtful, thought Marguerite.

Finn was tempted to trot out her line about knowing that they'd reach Britain because her husband had said so, but thought better of it after seeing John's solemn expression.

"Is there a postbox on the way to the hotel?" asked Roxton.

"Sure, but if I was you, Guv, and I know that I ain't, eh, I'd just mail whatever it is at the hotel. Saves stopping and the concierge will be happy to take it for you. There's a box right there. The Royal Mail truck collects at all the major hotels twice a day."

Roxton agreed and they were soon unloading at Claridge's. The manager was made aware that Lord Roxton, the XVIIIth Earl of Avebury and his Countess were registering at the desk, and hurried down.

"My dear Earl, I haven't seen you in some years. I heard that you had gone missing in South America. We are honored to have you here again, Sir. And this charming lady is the new Countess? We have your suites ready, Sir. I'll show you up personally, and we'll see that you get a bottle of good brandy in each and I'll have tea sent up straightaway, unless you'd rather take it in the restaurant. You must be tired after your long voyage. And this couple is Prof. Challenger and Mrs. Challenger? What a handsome lad you have there, Mrs. Challenger!"

Finn grinned. "I'll thank you on my husband's behalf, because the kid has his dad's hair color and brain. They're both geniuses, you know."

The manager simpered, wringing his hands and shaking Ned's hand as the final couple arrived.

Finally ensconced in their respective suites, the group gathered for tea in the Roxton rooms. "I saw all of that," commented Ned. "Geez, John, you sure have some clout here. That manager was falling all over himself to accommodate us. He took your letter, personally!"

"Just as well, "observed Marguerite."The mail van is due in a few minutes." She glanced over at Mrs. Challenger, who was draping her chic pink jacket on the back of her chair at the table in the outer room of the huge suite.

"Finny, leave your coat on. If any of the staff see that gun in your waistband, someone will call the peelers."

Finn was baffled. "What's my gun got to do with strippers? Anyway, someone needed to protect all of our stuff."

Marguerite explained that "peelers" were cops, so named for the founder of the Metropolitan Police Force, a man named Sir Robert Peele. "They're called bobbies, too," she added. "They're usually honest and helpful, unlike the police in some countries. But they're still bloody coppers, by any name. I've had a few run-in's with them. Anyway, you can't go legally armed here in public now. I checked. So, keep the Colt out of sight. What people don't know won't hurt us." She opened her jacket, showing the same make and model of gun in her own waistband, clipped there in a trim leather holster that fit inside her skirt.

Someone knocked on the door and Finn hastily adjusted her jacket to hide the .32. She looked around the suite and took Arthur over to the window, where they stood looking out over the vast city.

Challenger and the Malones walked over and joined them. "It's a huge place, isn't it?" asked Ned.

Veronica nodded as Finn stared, transfixed by the stunning view. "I didn't know that there were this many people in the whole world," said the former hostess from the Treehouse. "Ned, look at that bed! Ours is just as large! What if we get lost in that thing?"

"I'm sure that Ned will find something for you two to do if you get lost in bed, Veronica," teased Marguerite. "And I'm not worried about George getting lost. Somehow, Finn will find him and be waiting on him hand and foot when we next see them." She smirked at the Challengers.

Finn refused to rise to the bait. "Sure, you know me, Countess. I take care of my man." She stood next to him as the staff poured tea and set out cucumber sandwiches and parsley. Malone walked over and requested some chicken or turkey sandwiches, more substantial than typical teatime fare. "I'm starved," he explained.

Finally, the food in place and a bottle of fine champagne chilling in an ice bucket, they sat down and partook of the food. Even Arthur seemed hungry, eating turkey from a sandwich held by his father.

"Well, here we are, at last," observed Roxton. "My solicitors should have that letter at their London office tomorrow. I intend to ring them up and take Marguerite by there and let them see that we are alive and home. And I mean to learn just who allowed my charming cousin Tony to occupy my home. After I get him out of there, we'll all move in and start preparing for a wedding."

"Really? Pray tell, whose?" quipped Challenger. "Arthur here is the only single man among us now, and he hasn't said anything about marrying, have you, old chap?" He ruffled his son's hair.

Arthur looked puzzled, and then reached for another piece of turkey. "Good!" he declared.

Amused, Roxton said, "No worries, Arthur. When you do decide to marry, I'll be your best man." As indeed he was, many years later. (See, "Thunderbolt Over Burma.")

Marguerite jabbed Roxton playfully in the ribs. "I was rather hoping that you might participate in a wedding sooner."

Ned reached for another sandwich. "You know, Arthur is right. These sandwiches are pretty good. Pity that we forgot to have them send up some beer."

"Well, you know how it is," replied Challenger. "Nothing is ever perfect, or rarely so. Although Finn does come close." And he winked at his blushing wife.

CHAPTER THREE

The following day, about 10:00 AM, the group took a taxi to the offices of Roxton's London solicitors.

The receptionist looked stunned on seeing them, and summoned Nathan Carlisle, a senior partner. Carlisle looked at Roxton, mouth agape, and then recovered.

"My dear Lord Roxton, what a wonderful surprise! Gwen, will you see that someone serves tea in the board room? Perhaps we should meet in there, as your group is so large. Or, are all of these people going to be privy to our conversation? I did get your letter, by the way, just half an hour ago. I was quite stunned, I promise you!"

"The board room will be fine," Roxton answered. "May I present Lady Roxton, my wife? And our very dear friends, Prof. and Mrs. George Challenger and Ned and Veronica Malone. These people are in a unique position to testify that I am myself and that I am still living, and as to where I have been the last few years. I think you will find our story to be just short of incredible.

"But first," Roxton continued, "Who in blazes allowed my reprobate cousin Tony to move into Roxton Manor, and why?"

"Well," stammered Carlisle, "Let's get seated in the board room and have that tea delivered. Then, Lord Roxton, I think I have a tale that will intrigue you as much as it may disgust you. Shall we?" And he gestured for the others to follow him down the thick green carpet into a well appointed room that whispered quietly of elegance and money.

"Whew!" whistled Finn Challenger. "Totally nice pad!"

Carlisle looked at her as if he wasn't quite sure that he had heard her correctly. An amused Marguerite Roxton told him that her friend had come from a place so remote in the jungle that those speaking English there had developed a local dialect that contained some slang not used elsewhere.

He nodded, looking as if he was suspicious about being "had" in a prank. But Carlisle brightened when he noticed Finn admiring the large pair of elephant tusks mounted in brass rings on one deep green baize wall.

"Do you hunt, Mrs. Challenger?"

Finn shrugged. "Yes, some. Three species of deer, tapirs, peccaries, agoutis, capybara, pumas, jaguars. South American game. But I want to hunt in Africa after we get settled in. I have a list of animals that I want to get for our den and a museum. I plan to do lecture tours, too, when I get enough background stuff. Oh: I've sometimes shot monkeys, but not unless they were a threat at the time. I don't eat them, like the _Indios_ do. They look too human when they're skinned. Ugh!"

Veronica looked at the lawyer's face and said, "Maybe we'd better change the subject, Finny. I think John wants to ask about his home and his mother before we do anything else."

Finn blushed. "Sorry, Johnny," she said and sat demurely by her husband. He took her hand and gave her a sympathetic look.

"The first thing I want to know is, " said Roxton after the tea had been served, "how did my mother die? Was there any sign of foul play? Where was my cousin at the time?"

Carlisle thumbed through the file that he had had the secretary who'd brought tea provide. "Lord Roxton, the solicitor handling your account in the London office left for another position last Fall, and I'll have to look at his notes. I can give you a good answer, but our Avebury office will have more details. You may also wish to consult your Chief Constable on returning home. He'll have the coroner's official findings."

"But," he continued, "it appears here that your beloved mother died in her sleep, of heart failure. Your cousin was then living at a rooming house in Bristol, many miles distant from Avebury. He could have had no place in her death. Now, we do have a summary of the will. The reason why the cousin is in Roxton Manor just now is that he was the secondary heir to your estate.

"Your mother, "Carlisle went on, "was concerned that you might have perished in the Amazon, and it had been three years since anyone had heard from you. So, she named him as the heir, should you fail to reappear within the seven-year statutory limit. He was the only other male member of the family in line for the title and the fortune, you see. I don't think she especially liked him, but those were the circumstances."

He added that on Lady Roxton's death, the cousin had claimed his right to the estate, in John's absence. The court had let him take up residence and have an allowance to live on and to maintain the house and pay the servants. But he would not have access to the title and the main fortune until a court declared John to be formally, legally dead.

"You missed that point by just over three months," explained the attorney. "I feel sure that on the day that he legally could, your cousin would have been in court, clamoring for his rights under the will."

Carlisle had been watching Finn and Veronica running their fingers over the smooth, dark, highly figured wood of the desk, Finn tracing a finger over the joints and inlays of a lighter, golden-hued wood.

"Ladies," he inquired, " is there something the matter with this table?"

Both blondes looked at one another and blushed. "No, Sir," Veronica hastened to say. "I was just admiring the wood and the workmanship. I was thinking that I might get a table like this one for my own home. I mean my home and Ned's." She looked to Malone for support.

"It's so beautiful," said Finn softly. "I want one similar, too, once we buy a house."

George put his arm around his woman in affection and in support. He also wanted to show compassion for her having grown up as she had. A piece of furniture like this must be a marvel to her, the girl who had so often spent her life on the run, sleeping in the ruins of a city destroyed by war. And the furniture at Veronica's, although better than Finn had previously known, was rustic in comparison with this. Their rooms at Claridge's had also impressed the South American girls considerably. Both had been living in a dreamland since they had reached the larger cities in Brazil on their way to Rio de Janeiro. But this was even better than most that they had seen in Rio and in Buenos Aires.

Finn felt like a poor country cousin come to visit the squire!

Carlisle looked at the Roxtons and saw the expression on their faces. Marguerite turned to look to her friends, sensing what was in their minds.

Her husband said, "Mr. Carlisle, we have been living in a frontier area for several years, often with savage Indians as our primary contacts. My friends are very impressed with the furniture and with your reception. In a few weeks, they may be less intimidated by the opulence of your offices. Please forgive their reaction to something so lovely as this board room. It really is well turned out. May I telephone my cousin or your Avebury office from here?"

Carlisle looked thoughtful." Yes, you may. There's a 'phone just down the table from you. Please feel free to use it. Ladies, thank you for your expression of admiration for this office. It would be a privilege if I might offer you more tea, and perhaps some fruit, nuts, and biscuits, if you'd like." He looked at them with compassion, surprising Marguerite Krux Roxton, who had been about to chide him for having a superior attitude.

Carlisle's offer was readily accepted, and all but the Roxtons followed him to the partners' dining room, where staff soon had the additional goodies before them. This afforded Lord Roxton privacy for his calls, and gave the others a chance to become acquainted with Carlisle and with the splendid vista of London from the window.

The solicitor opened the curtains, giving an enviable view of the city from this eighth floor aerie.

"Look, there's St. Paul's," exclaimed Finn, getting a Zeiss 8X30 monocular from her purse. High quality optical equipment was one of her weaknesses. She had bought the monocular in Buenos Aires, and planned to get a 7X50 binocular here in London, mainly for birdwatching and astronomy. Her 8X30 Zeiss binocular was among her most treasured possessions, loot from another expedition on the Plateau. (NOTE: a monocular is, in essence, half of a binocular, just one tube. It is not to be confused with a monocle.)

Carlisle led them into a discussion of their time in Amazonia, marveling at their accounts. He asked learned questions, showing rapt interest in their narration of fierce headhunters, a man-eating black jaguar, and venomous snakes as well as giant constrictors. But they omitted mention of living dinosaurs, lest the Plateau be ruined by exploiters. Nor did they explain how they had taken a vast treasure from the palace of the Tecamaya tribe.

In turn, Carlisle told of his own trips to Kenya. It was he who had shot the elephant whose tusks hung in the board room, and he had tales of lions, leopards, Cape buffalo, and other game that enchanted Finn and intrigued the others.

Carlisle hit it off well with Challenger, who explored the idea of having this firm represent his and his family's legal interests in Britain. That was going well when the Roxtons entered.

They joined their friends, Marguerite pouring tea for them, John reaching for a muffin and an orange.

"Well, he said," I talked to the Chief Constable, and Mother's death does seem to have been of natural causes. Her doctor had been concerned for some time about her heart, and it just quit.

"Your firm's branch in Avebury confirmed what you said, Carlisle, and there was little to add. So, I rang up Tony, who was less than pleased to hear from me."

Ned Malone prompted Roxton as he buttered the muffin. "And? Come on, John, don't keep us in suspense. You're an aristocrat, not a hangman."

Marguerite thought that was funny and said so, pleasing Ned. For too long, he had been the butt of her own jokes and derision, before she had mellowed. Ned attributed much of her nicer nature now to Marguerite having fallen for John Roxton, and the magic that he had worked in her heart, helping her to feel more worthy and esteemed.

"The short version of it is that I'll pay Tony ten thousand pounds to go away in three days and not to bother us further," summarized the Earl.

"That much?" exclaimed a shocked Marguerite. "For half that, I'd have killed him and hidden the body. I'm joking, Mr. Carlisle; don't look so shocked. I've been shocking people since my teens. One way or another...It's one of my primary amusements. Now that I'm a countess, people will just say that I'm eccentric, not nasty. But really, John: that much?!"

Roxton shrugged. "We have it, and it avoids a court battle, not that he'd win. And I want to feel that I've treated him better than he deserves. He'll need it. I want him out of the manor and us in, and planning a wedding."

They soon bade Carlisle adieu, Challenger mentioning that he and Finn would likely soon be back. He wanted to settle his affairs with his old legal firm and bid a final farewell to Jessie, at her grave. He wondered whether he should ask Finn to accompany him for that...

XXX

Two days later, Challenger had examined what was left of his possessions, stored in a warehouse. Most had been sold to pay storage costs and the price of his late wife's funeral. The lawyers had sold his home, but held the money in an account for him. They were astonished to see him alive, but explained that selling the home had saved taxes being paid on it and the upkeep. The house had not been fully paid for, but they had gotten enough for his investment in it. The two servants had moved on to new jobs, assuming that their employer was long dead.

He and Finn arranged to have the remainder of his things held in storage until they had permanent lodging, and spent the rest of the day in visiting Holland & Holland at 98 New Bond St. to place orders for new rifles. They found the experience a joyful change from the somber duty of the morning.

Finn was fascinated to see how the adjustable "try guns" worked, to let the salesman take their measurements so that the stocks could be made to measure for the customer. She ordered a .375 H&H Magnum as did her spouse, and George also ordered a .465 double-barreled rifle to replace his .450, which weight limitations on the balloons had compelled him to leave on the Plateau, along with many other personal items.

The staff was very cordial, and showed them numerous mounted animals taken with their guns around the world. The Challengers took brochures with them, including some for the Roxtons, who were shopping for clothes with the Malones. (NOTE: H&H are still in business, and remain one of the world's most exclusive providers of custom made firearms. Their firm holds a Royal Warrant as suppliers of rifles and shotguns to the Queen and the Royal Family. The author has seen and handled their products, which are very impressive, as they indeed should be, in view of the very substantial prices.)

They had lunch at a fish and chips place, which also fascinated Finn. She was amused to learn that the fish used was often dogfish, a small species of shark. "I've eaten things worse than shark," she recalled. "This is really pretty good."

She decided to refrain from pointing at her food and yelling, "Shark!" But Challenger was amused when she did so at a level that only he heard.

"Just don't do that at a public beach," he chuckled.

They joined the others for dinner at the hotel, and the Roxtons suggested that they stay in London for several more days, to enable his servants to clean up the house after his cousin had left. He had telephoned his butler, Phillip, who had promised to have things in order. Phillip had been overjoyed to learn that John was returning home after such a long absence. He had joined the Roxton household when John was still in his teens, and had helped a wounded Maj. Roxton, V.C. to recover during the war.

The following day was spent in buying a car for the Challengers and one for the Roxtons. "Can't hurt to have new wheels," joked the Earl. "The cars at home will need replacing soon, anyway."

The two couples could follow one another to Avebury, the Malones riding with one or the other. Veronica wanted to ride with the Challengers at first, partly to play with her godson, young Arthur. Finn was glad of the help.

The make of autos was discussed, and Roxton insisted on Rolls-Royce. Challenger initially demurred, but Marguerite talked him into the idea of a Rolls.

"You can afford it, George," she insisted. "I know how much I got for your share of the treasure, and you and Finny will need a good car to impress clients who may buy your inventions. The more prosperous you look, the more they'll have faith in your products. Remember, I know how the confidence game is played!"

So it was that they decided on Rolls cars. Challenger thought that a Bentley, their second line, might save some money, but Roxton wouldn't hear of it. "George, quit trying to skimp on important items and let me pay the difference in the makes. There's nothing like a Rolls-Royce for your profile, and it will make Finny look more respectable when her book is published, too. She wants to include pictures of her and Veronica in their jungle outfits in it. Can you imagine the eyebrows that will be raised in this day and age? They'll have less on than some women swim in."

"I wouldn't worry about it," quipped Ned Malone. "Veronica and Finn are already going to be tarred from having consorted with Marguerite. What more harm can a little near nudity do to their reputations? Teasing aside, those outfits with two gorgeous blondes in them are going to sell books like hotcakes."

"Is that good, Neddy?" asked his wife. "What are hotcakes?"

So Ned explained about hotcakes or pancakes as the couples browsed the Rolls-Royce showroom, an eager salesman hovering over them like a vulture monitoring a dying animal. He was more genteel about it than a salesman for a lesser make of car would normally be, but Roxton sensed the basic attitude. With few exceptions, he trusted salesmen about as much as he trusted a puff adder lying alongside a path in the African bush.

Marguerite persuaded the Earl that they should buy a burgundy car, with tan interior. She had a fondness for deep reds, and John decided to humor her.

The Challengers debated over a white, a charcoal, and a black car. Finn was shy, shocked at the prices. And she had never seen a new car up close, although to her, these were in another sense, antiques. She clutched her man's arm, holding Arthur's hand with her other.

"You decide, Genius," she implored. "I like them all, but you know best. Usually." She grinned faintly at her jibe. She thought how like Challenger's daughter she was at times, more than his wife, but felt warmed inside in either role. She rather liked having his guidance and protection in this new place, so different from the Plateau or her former world. Bold at times, loyal against fierce opposition, Finn nonetheless felt very female and submissive in these circumstances. That frightened her, but also made her glow within, knowing that she had her mentor beside her, their child with them. Uneasy just now, she still would not have traded places with any other woman in history, not even with Marguerite Roxton.

Marguerite, she mused, was fortunate in marrying a man who Finn saw as a big brother and best male friend. She loved John Roxton as such. But she, Finn, was married to a man who was not just big and protective and well off; he was an icon, one of the great men of this or any age. Finn felt privileged to stand at his side, let alone to bear his children. If they were to buy an automobile, she was glad to have her mate decide on it. But, she resolved, she was going to learn to drive it. That was a fairly daring decision for that time, many women not becoming licensed drivers

"Get the black one, George," suggested Malone. "The white one will look too out of place in winter, and it'll blend in with the snow here. You might get into an accident. Same with the gray one. That blends in with the fog for which this sceptered isle is so well known. But the black one, man, that impresses even snooty bankers and lawyers."

Challenger smiled and the skin around his eyes crinkled in humor. "Ned, my lad, if I want to impress anyone, I need only have Finn stand with me. She's much more, of course, but she qualifies nicely as what you once called a 'trophy wife'."

Finn blushed, stood on her toes and kissed him. Challenger had hoped for that, and felt immensely pleased to have guessed her reaction.

"Black it is," he told the hovering salesman, who had been trying to sneak glances at Finn whenever he thought it was safe.

"And I shall expect a tank of petrol with the purchase of the car at these prices, you young scoundrel."

He got his wish, the Roxton car also being fueled by the dealership. They drove for a time on quiet side streets, getting the feel of automobiles after so many years.

Both men felt stirred by the experience, breathing deeply in delight and with success. Arthur Challenger summed it up after overcoming his fear of the big, moving vehicle. "More! Fun! "And he squealed with pleasure, held by his "Aunt" Veronica.

They soon learned the difficulty of parking in London, especially with their limited experience in recent handling of cars. Roxton didn't mention it, but he longed at times for his chauffeur. He was eager to become reacquainted with his staff, and to re-hire several who had been dismissed by his arrogant cousin in favor of persons more loyal to his depraved manner. Phillip told Roxton that Tony was keeping a girlfriend at Avebury, a source of local scandal.

"I'm giving the varlet ten thousand pounds, and wired that to his bank this morning. I daresay that the floozie will follow that money, whether she loves Tony or not." The Earl was becoming quite put out with Tony and wondered if his wife was correct in saying that he had been far too generous in his parting gift to the family black sheep.

He gave orders over the telephone to look for a good gamekeeper, the other having quit in a huff over Tony's treatment of the staff. And he was careful to inquire whether Tony's packing was going well. Thankfully, Phillip said that it was.

Their next stop was at John Rigby & Son, Gun and Rifle Makers. Again, Finn and Arthur were intrigued as a gunsmith measured the adults for proper fit of the arms ordered, and all of the explorers specified .275 (7mm) rifles, a famous mainstay of the firm. These were not only useful in Britain for deer and similar game, but as light rifles for Africa and India. And both couples looked forward to hunting big game in both lands. Roxton ordered a new .416 Rigby to replace the one that he had carried so much on the Plateau. He wanted to have that one refinished and set aside as a reserve rifle and a keepsake of those thrilling days.

While at Rigby's, they met a young Maharajah, from a place in India called Rammalapur. The native ruler liked them, and generously extended his offer of a stay at his palace should they visit him. At the moment, no one knew that Arthur Challenger and a sister yet to arrive would one day visit this palace during the course of the worst war of all time. (See, "Thunderbolt Over Burma".)

Also at Rigby's, Finn discovered a stock of Smith & Wesson .38 revolvers and bought two on the spot, to replace her treasured one from the Plateau, that one now destined to be primarily a reminder of those days when her world had turned upside down, for the better. She didn't want to risk it on future expeditions. She took almost a childish delight in handling and aiming the guns and trying the trigger pulls. Marguerite watched the male Challenger and the salesman as she did so, and decided that they were three of a kind. Much like her mate, John... And the salesman seemed to take special pleasure in waiting on Mrs. Challenger...Marguerite felt a mild touch of envy. Why was it that barely post adolescent blondes so enchanted men, anyway?! But she noted Finn's wide grin and felt happy for her best friend. They had been through a lot together, and Marguerite recalled occasions on which Finn's .38 had saved her own hide, and decided that she was glad to see Finnykins so happy. The girl reacted to guns as she herself did to jewels. She would have to have a word with Mrs. Challenger about those, she decided. George could afford some nice jewelry, and Finn needed instruction in selecting it. Who better to inform her than herself? And Marguerite Roxton smiled smugly, making her husband wonder what she was up to now.

The following day, they went to James Purdey and Sons, where, as he had promised long ago, Roxton had his bride measured for a pair of shotguns. "Wedding gift," he explained to the Managing Director, who had been eager to meet the Earl and Countess of Avebury.

"Well, Sir," said that gentleman, who had known Roxton for years," I do suppose it would be logical to order the finest guns made for so lovely a lady. One will so nicely suit the other." (Like H&H and Rigby's, Purdey & Sons held/hold a Royal Warrant as suppliers of firearms to the Royals.)

Marguerite blushed with pleasure, although she knew that some of this was probably sales talk. She delighted once again that being a member of the nobility had its advantages...

Arthur watched carefully as his parents assured him that someday he, too, would come here to order a pair of guns. "Can't wait to teach the lad to shoot," admitted a proud father. "He's my best invention to date, you know."

XXX

That evening, when all had retired to their rooms, Ned and Veronica celebrated being together in this wonderful city and their joy in being formally married. Things happened that are predictable in such circumstances, but which we will not examine in detail, lest this story embarrass any shy readers. Suffice to say, the Malones enjoyed intense expression of their passion for one another...

The Roxtons also celebrated in like manner, Marguerite later asking John if she should instruct Finn in buying jewelry. It seemed a rhetorical question to John, who saw that she had made up her mind to do that.

"Fine," he muttered, "but try to leave George some money. They do have to buy a house soon, you know."

"Well, I need to at least show her a few suitable necklaces and different earrings."

"Why?" asked a startled Roxton. "Marguerite, she looks fine in those earrings, very erotic and desirable."

"Yes," sniffed his bride, "a bit too erotic and like a teen tart. I haven't just said that in the past to be bitchy; it's rather true. Especially in this day, when those earrings may be perceived differently than when she first decided that she liked them. And she needs to quit wearing that little gold chain ankle bracelet in public. I know that all of you men think it's cute, but it isn't dignified. Looks too slutty. Not that it isn't part of her charm. But she's already a blonde. She doesn't need to go for overkill."

Roxton tried not to laugh out loud, and told Marguerite that he'd talk to Finn.

"Good," she said." Maybe she'll pay more attention to comments from you. The girl admires you greatly, John. Well, of course she does. It's a rare woman who doesn't. But the two of you are great companions, and she's like your little sister. Teach her some taste in jewelry and dresses, not that most of today's fashions aren't pretty daring compared to those out when we left for South America. I'm sure that you're pleased with that, and for the most part, so am I. But you know that Finn and Veronica are exhibitionists at heart. Teach them how to be sexy and respectable at the same time. I'll do the same."

"Yes, ma'am," said Roxton, "now come here and show me how slutty you can be under the right stimulation."

XXX

For the Challengers, the night went more seriously. After they had gotten Arthur to sleep, they retired to their own bed, but Finn knew that George was too unsettled to want sex. He was deep in thought.

Finally, snuggled against him, she voiced the issue that both were trying to avoid. "Genius, you have to visit Jessie tomorrow. It's the last time that we can before we all leave for Avebury."

She felt him nod. "Yes, Darling, I can avoid it no longer. I'll pay my respects at her grave and try to put that chapter of my life behind me."

"Probably won't work, not entirely," said Finn. "Who you've been and who you loved are part of you."

"Yes," he admitted. "I have dwelt long upon this matter, and I know that she will always have a place in my heart. I only wish that we had had more in common, and that I wasn't so devoted to Science and to my ego that I ignored her, far too often. It is to my eternal shame that I did so."

Finn rolled over and studied his face in the darkness. "George, you have atoned for much of that by being so patient a teacher with me. I can't begin to tell you how much you've meant to me. But I know how you feel. I have a bad conscience about taking up with you when I knew that you were a married man. It eats at me, haunts me."

"I know," he said and faced her. "Finn, if you didn't share my guilt, you wouldn't be the fine woman that you are. But our guilt can be partially assuaged by our knowing now that she was dead before we met, let alone began committing what we thought at the time to be adultery. I'm so glad that it wasn't. That is less burden to bear, but we thought it was adultery, and I regret not giving her the time that she deserved. If she can see us from Heaven, I hope that Jessie finds it in her heart to forgive us. Mainly me."

"Lover, this may surprise you, but I think about this a lot," said Finn. "and I pray that she will forgive you. I started this, and I bear the greater guilt. But I couldn't not want you for myself, and we both thought that we were probably going to be stuck on that Plateau forever. But it ravages my soul that I led you into this as I did, and caused you so much agony when you think about it. Which I guess is a lot." She wiped a tear from an eye and held him tighter.

They spoke a little longer, finally deciding that life must move on, and agreeing that all had worked out for the best.

George hugged Finn and told her, "Darling, when I have you in my arms, time stands still and I feel as if I am standing in a shaft of light, warming my entire body, making me able to put aside the stresses of the day, feeling as if I've ascended to a dream land, where I have the ultimate woman and the best that life can offer."

"I dunno," she teased. "I saw this DVD movie once, Genius, about some hero guy called Conan the Barbarian. Johnny would have liked that movie; he had a really cool big sword. Anyway, some guy asked Conan what is best in life."

Challenger sensed a prank, and played with her hair as he asked, "And?"

"Well, this Conan stud thinks, and he says that what is best in life is to drive your enemies before you, and to hear the lamentations of their women." She grinned in the dark and Challenger sensed as much as saw her expression.

He chuckled, cupping Finn's left breast before lowering his lips to tease and tweak the nipple. She took in a gasp of air and moaned softly, holding his head in place, playing with his ears.

"Each of us values different things," said the distinguished scientist. "Let Conan hear his bereaved women's lamentations. I'll settle for what I have right here."

Finn seemed to like hearing that, judging from the way that she went after him with a passion so hot that it seemed to wrap the couple in the mythical acquisition of Prometheus. If I'm not on fire now, Challenger thought, I should hate to be hotter, and Finn seems immersed in the same flames. Oh, how I love this woman! I probably don't deserve her, but some man ought to know the delights that she offers, and I am the fellow whom she chose. I mean to ensure that she never regrets that decision.

At this point, we will leave the couple in privacy, except to note that Finn later thought that this was the occasion when they had created her daughter, Caroline, who arrived nine months later.

XXX

Morning came and the group drifted down to the hotel restaurant, where they ordered breakfast. That went well, although the Challengers were again solemn as they told the others of their decision to locate Jessie Challenger's grave and to pay their respects there.

Challenger had gotten directions to where she lay from his law firm, and said that he could find it. Roxton looked at him in sympathy and asked whether he'd like the others to accompany him and Finn to his late wife's resting place.

"Maybe we had better hire a car," suggested Marguerite, "or at least have the hotel find us a chauffeur. Our driving licenses are expired, and with my luck, the traffic police would stop me. Driving in London today is madness compared to what I once knew. We'll be lucky to get out of town safely when we leave for Avebury. Once clear of the city, I think we'll feel much safer on the roads until our skills return."

Finn cleared her throat. "What's this 'return' you mean, Marguerite? Who's going to teach me to drive? Like, I've never even driven once. When we get to a quieter place, the Genius can teach me, like he's taught me so much else. Or, whoever. Some instructor. But yeah, I think today, we need a driver. Johnny?" She looked at her "big brother", who nodded.

"I'll speak to the hotel manager and see who he can spare from his staff. They should have someone available or on call. And I'll ring an insurance agent and arrange to get both cars covered. The last thing we want to do is to get into a wreck in a new Rolls-Royce, let alone injure or kill someone."

He waved a waiter over and instructed him to find the concierge or the manager and have them report to their table. Most guests would hesitate to do that, but the magic name of the Earl of Avebury caused the waiter to widen his eyes, not altogether because he was looking at three very desirable ladies, two of them blondes. He was off immediately to get the headwaiter, who assured the party that both the manager and the concierge would arrive shortly.

"This Earl and Countess business is pretty swell, isn't it?" asked Veronica admiringly. "Ned, I need to change when we get upstairs. I bet I should be in black if we're going to Mrs. Challenger's grave. What do you other girls think?"

They decided to wear dark colors, with only Finn in black. But Roxton and Challenger opted to wear dark suits. Challenger explained that they had other things to do that day, and that they needn't dress as if they were actually attending a funeral.

More orange juice arrived as did the manager and the concierge. Roxton explained their automotive needs and asked whether this might be possible.

"Sir," said the manager, "this is Claridge's, and you are one of our most distinguished guests. Most things will be possible, including this. I'll find a suitable driver within the hour. Of course, we will have to add his services to your bill." He looked apologetic.

"Yes, put this on my tab," said the Earl. He felt that he could best afford the service, although all of his friends were flush with funds from their raid on the treasure vault of Xochilenque. Marguerite's "friends in low places" had paid very well for the gold, jewels and priceless artifacts that they had smuggled out of the jungle.

More coffee and toast came, and they brightened. Marguerite outlined the need to visit two premier jewellers after the grave visit, and Veronica looked intrigued. So did Finn, until she noticed her husband's troubled expression. She took his hand under the table, and Challenger managed a wan smile as the couple looked into one another's eyes.

Veronica was raving enthusiastically about the selection of marmalades when she saw Finn's face and fell silent. She knew how the issue of Jessie Challenger had troubled her friends, and hoped that the visit to her final resting place would ease their burden.

In their rooms, the ladies changed into what they fancied for a day of shopping, and Roxton rang the insurance agent recommended by the hotel manager. He gave his and Challenger's car information to the agent, who promised to call back shortly. He would send a man to their room to collect the amount to get both policies in effect.

Roxton leaned back in his chair and watched Marguerite as she tried on clothes. Some men found such things boring. But he rather enjoyed looking at her, and she kept up a lively conversation, often enhanced by her droll humor.

"One good thing about the insurance man," she observed, "is that he won't find any recent driving infractions on our records. I say, John, I feel bad about wearing any shade of red today. I want to show respect in view of George's grief. Would I look good in navy blue, and how will that go with the car? Are we going in ours or in George and Finn's?"

XXX

In the Malone suite, Ned read, except when Veronica had her dress off and flirted with him as she tried on clothes.

"Why didn't you girls just wear what you were going to when we went to breakfast?" he wondered. "You knew we were going to that grave, and then shopping."

Veronica laughed. "Neddy, we wanted to look brighter at breakfast, and this also gives us the fun of deciding what to wear. I've learned that I like having lots of clothes and getting to choose from them. Also, Buster, I think being here has activated my shopping gene. I want Marguerite to help me select some jewelry."

Ned shrugged. "I'll pay for it, and I'll admire you in it. Hey," he brightened. "I think I know a way for this to be fun for me, too. I deserve something for following you girls around and shelling out the cash for this stuff. Will you model just the jewels for me when we get back to our room? I could go for that. And when we get home, wear your old outfit most of the time, unless we have important guests."

Veronica blushed. She was vain enough to like the idea of wearing just the jewelry later as Ned admired her, and she did long to wear her normal top and loincloth again. It was well suited to their climate and other conditions, and she liked feeling his eyes on her around their home.

"I guess I should make this shopping tour interesting for you, too, Mr. Malone. When I decide on a dress, I'll let you choose what I wear under it. You can think about that until we get back to our room. Will that make shopping less boring for you?"

Ned grinned happily. "Yes! Infinitely less boring. Just find some dress that you can wear a black thong under. I can't wait until you girls get the material to make leopard print undies." That was something that he knew the women had discussed, and Marguerite knew a clothier who would make the garments to their specifications. (Meet Marie-Claire Dumont and visit her shop in my Fic, "Rosa.")

Veronica smiled, walked over and gave Ned a kiss that smudged her makeup. In a few minutes, she pulled his busy hands off of her and said, "I need to get ready, Ned. Even Marguerite will be ready before I am if we go any farther with this."

"That'll be the day," he muttered. But when his wife opened her dresser and took out a black push-up demi bra and matching lace-trimmed thong (tanga panty), with a black garter belt and smoke-colored stockings, his mood improved immensely. He could watch Veronica wearing that all day and never get bored.

"Hey," he said. "Wear your earrings like Finn's. I don't care what Marguerite says. Those make you look sensational instead of just fantastic."

Veronica nodded and changed earrings, looking at Ned looking at her as she brushed her hair. She felt a warm glow spread through her and she winked at him in the mirror. His expression made her grin from ear to ear, and she looked forward to the day. Even the time that they would spend at the cemetery seemed less depressing.

XXX

Although not aware of it, Finn chose the same underwear that Veronica had, although Challenger spent less time than usual admiring her in it.

He spent most of his time on the telephone with estate agents in Kent and Surrey, looking at house ads in a magazine. Finn sensed his mood, and refrained from her usual coquettish behavior. Generally, she made a production of getting him to approve of her lingerie choice before dressing. But this was not that sort of morning.

She did ask him to look at the slim black dress that left her shoulders bare. She chose a black jacket to make it more appropriate for their visit to Jessie's remains. Later, she could drape the jacket over her arm or on a shopping basket. And she avoided her usual gold ring earrings, settling for demure single pearl ones. This was one day when she didn't want Marguerite chiding her for her "slutty" earrings.

She chose a necklace made from a spinal plate of a Stegosaurus, liking the way that the mottled gray, olive, and brown buttons and silver chain complemented her black dress.

"We should get you a string of pearls," commented Challenger. So, he had been watching her, after all! "But that necklace will work just fine until we reach the jewelers. I've enough material from that plate to make you a set of earrings, too. Darling, I think you have an intrinsic feminine sense of what makes you look best."

"What about my usual gold loop earrings?" she wanted to know. "You know what Marguerite says about them." She flushed a little in shame at what her brunette friend said about the image that those earrings and her ankle bracelet gave her.

Challenger smiled. "Well, this is not the occasion for those and the ankle bracelet, but for most days...never you mind what Marguerite Roxton says about the way you dress. She just likes attention centered on her. When you're present, she feels insecure and jealous. Added to that, she only managed to marry an Earl. You, on the other hand, are married to a scientific genius and colossal inventor, a man who appreciates those earrings quite a lot. Keep wearing them most of the time, and not just to irritate Marguerite. I quite like seeing other men looking at you and giving me envious glances."

He pulled her to him and kissed her as Arthur came into the room. The little boy looked at his mother and said, "Mum's pretty!". And he came over and hugged her leg.

Finn looked at Challenger as he donned his charcoal coat and said, "We're going to get through this today okay, aren't we?" She looked just a little troubled, and he drew her to him and kissed her between the eyes.

"Yes, he said."With you and Arthur and our friends, I'm going to make it through this much better than I'd feared that I might. Thank you for coming, Finn. It means a lot to me, and I want Jessie to sense that I am in the right hands now. Maybe she'll rest easier. I do hope so."

Roxton knocked on their door. "Chauffeur's here, George. We're all ready when you are."

XXX

The driver knew the way to the cemetery and they soon found Jessie Challenger's plot, marked with a simple headstone. Marguerite noted that she had lived just 53 years, and reflected that she had probably died without loved ones at hand, choking for breath as influenza sucked the life from her. Not knowing if her husband lived...Had she hated George for not being there, for spending most of his waking time in the lab rather than in their home? And then abandoning her to go to South America to chase dinosaurs?

Lady Roxton glanced at Challenger and saw those questions reflected in his face. He must be living a nightmare, undergoing a purgatory of past sins, although those were largely acts of omission. What he had done with Finn were acts of commission, with a child present to attest to them. But, although it was coincidental, those acts were at least undertaken after Jessie had left this world. Challenger gave thanks for that.

Veronica held a curious Arthur, explaining softly to him why they were there.

After a brief time to read the sparse data on the headstone, the others stood back as Challenger laid a wreath on the grave. A self conscious Finn placed a single rose by the wreath and took her husband's hand. The Challengers talked quietly for a moment, and then Finn left George with his late wife and his thoughts of her.

Finally, Challenger returned to the waiting car, grief and regret etched plainly on his features. But Finn slipped past him and ran to the grave, where she knelt and passed a moment in what looked like prayer.

As she reached her friends, Veronica gave her a curious look. Finn looked away, wanting to keep her feelings private. Then, seeing Challenger also looking at her she said shortly, "All right! I hope that I wasn't out of line! I just asked God to look after her soul and to ask her if she'll forgive me for anything that I've done that I shouldn't, not knowing that she was already dead. And I asked Him to tell her that George is in good hands. I'm going to be the best wife who ever lived, which is what the Genius deserves. I'm not trying to trump Jessie that way. But I want her to know how terrific I think George is, and that I'll do my best to look after him. I hope that's okay with everyone."

Marguerite took Finn in her arms, emotion sweeping through her as she realized how stressful this visit and her thoughts for the past several years had been for Finn. "It's all right, darling," she cooed, patting Finn on the back. "You certainly are an exceptional wife, and George is very fortunate to have you. And I am fortunate to call you my friend. Please let John and me know if we can be of any help as you go through whatever you're enduring now. George, that goes for you, too, of course."

"Marguerite speaks for both of us," said the Earl, putting a hand briefly on Challenger's shoulder.

That man thought how lucky he was to have these dear friends to comfort him, where Jessie had probably had no one so dear to her as she died. They will help me to live again fully, he decided. And I suppose that there is no time like the present to begin. I must be strong for Finn, too. I had never fully grasped the extent of her guilt and concern.

He heard Ned Malone saying that if he was too stressed to go shopping that they could return to the hotel and that Ned would sit with him in case he wanted to talk.

He smiled at the reporter and author. "Thank you very much, Ned. That's very decent of you. But I think we need to get on with our lives. Let's live the rest of this day in joy. Darling?" He turned to his wife.

Finn nodded, and they got in the car, Veronica still tending to young Arthur. Finn sat very close to George, holding his arm, then put her head on his shoulder. He put an arm around her and they drove off, the others respecting the Challengers' need for silence for the moment.

XXX

Marguerite enjoyed giving her jewelry tutorial to the other couples, Roxton rolling his eyes at Challenger as the two men stood behind Lady Roxton. George smiled back in sympathy and amusement.

In the end, Mrs. Malone and Mrs. Challenger wound up with new bracelets and a very nice necklace each. George also bought Finn a pearl necklace, as he had mentioned earlier. Ned insisted on buying Veronica a gold ring with a nice, if not excessively large, emerald. He leaned over and whispered something into her ear that left Veronica laughing and blushing.

Marguerite looked intrigued, if a bit piqued. She took Finn aside and asked, "What do you think Ned said to her?"

Finn grinned, the first time that she had smiled that day. "Probably arranging a _quid pro_ _quo_ deal, Marguerite. She's either going to model that ring by itself or pay for it the other obvious way. You know guys. And I guess they sort of deserve a payoff for getting us these things. Did you see these prices?! And the men have been really patient with all of the shopping this week."

"Yes," said Marguerite with some bitterness. "I certainly have some experience of what men want in exchange for jewelry. I love John, but he lets me know that he expects some happy time in exchange for my baubles. I feel like a prostitute, sometimes."

Finn thought that this was because Marguerite set herself up for that, wheedling jewels and gold from her spouse instead of letting him think of buying them on his own. Finn knew John Roxton better in some ways than anyone else ever had. They were very close companions and hunting partners. She decided to tell Marguerite later that making it look as if John had to buy her things to prove his love was the wrong approach with him. Most of the men whom Marguerite had known wanted her only physically. It was largely a matter of each party to the union using the other. Roxton was different, and resented having to "prove" his affection in this way. She hoped that in time, the remainder of Marguerite's suspicion and cynicism would ease as she fully understood what true love was. She had already made tremendous progress after letting Roxton creep through the tight chinks in her emotional armor to enter her heart.

Marguerite flushed a bit. "I suppose that George is the same way?"

"How would I know?" teased Finn. "He couldn't possibly expect anything that I wouldn't be eager to offer, anyway. Of course, I might be even more eager when he's especially nice, but still...if he wants that, all he has to do is look at me a certain way or ask, and whatever I can do is his for the taking. I'm even a little vain about how well I can suss out what he wants and make sure that he gets it. And he accommodates my little kinks, too, as you found out." She blushed so redly that she looked to have gotten a bad sunburn. Finn had an affinity for being occasionally spanked and for certain other bedroom games. She had been amused, but very embarrassed, when Marguerite and Veronica had learned this.

"I see," said the brunette woman. "I should have known. If you aren't buttering his toast, you're rushing to thrill him in bed. Sometimes, I think you're too good to be true. Finny, you are spoiling that man. I saw you tying his tie this morning. He can do that for himself!"

"Yeah," smiled Finn, "but it's more fun for us when I do it. Sometimes, anyway. Look, he led me out of a very dark place. I don't mean just New Amazonia, although that's certainly a biggie in itself. But what was awful inside me and what was missing, he's dealt with. Marguerite, when I think of him, or when I'm with him, I feel all rosy. Give Johnny a chance, and I bet you'll feel that way, too. He's a great guy. Just finish letting him in. He'll repair what's still hurting you."

Roxton walked over and asked what they were discussing. "Me, I hope, preferably in an admiring way." He leaned over and kissed Marguerite on the cheek.

"In fact," she admitted, "you are exactly what we were discussing. Your press agent here was telling me not to hound you for jewelry, and to express my admiration for you more often. I think she has a point, although I have no intentions of groveling over you like she does the professor."

Roxton raised an eyebrow."Groveling?"

Finn flashed her impish grin. "It's okay, Johnny. She was talking about me and George. It probably looks like that to her, but I don't mind. I don't really feel abased at all when I fuss _over_ him. I think that makes our marriage a lot stronger than if I fussed _at_ him. Which I hardly ever do, unless he gets so engrossed in the lab that I think he's hurting his health. Doing things for George isn't groveling, though. It's a special privilege, and I'm the only woman in the world that Fate has trusted to take care of this great man. It's an honor to butter his bread or do the other things that I know he likes. Damn, Marguerite, I'm going to cry now, drat you." She took out a handkerchief from her purse and dabbed at her eyes.

Challenger saw and excused himself from his conversation with a salesman. He walked over and asked, "Darling, what's wrong?"

Marguerite sniffed and rolled her eyes. "George, she realized that you were more than 15 feet from her. The girl has an emotional crisis every time she thinks of you, anyway."

Finn smiled wanly. "Marguerite, you're just jealous. But as long as you're here, Genius, hold me a moment, then let's decide where to have lunch. I'm starved for more than affection."

"Starved for affection?" said a surprised Challenger.

"Sure," said Finn leaning up to kiss him. "Like Marguerite said, you were more than 15 feet from me. Actually, I tear up when you get more than ten feet away." She laughed and brushed a fleck of lint from the lapel of his jacket.

"Why don't you say things like that to me?" Ned demanded of an amused Veronica.

"Because, Neddy, if I didn't manage to get at least ten feet from you, I'd never get anything else done. But Finn has a good idea. Where are we eating?"

"Good point," said the Earl. "Shopping gives me an appetite, and not just for Marguerite. Let's drive over to Simpson's and have roast beef."

That sounded good, so that's what they did. Veronica decided that English cooking was much better than what she had been led to believe. And the jewelry wasn't bad, either. She looked at her new ring and beamed at Ned.

XXX

Ned had been dreading going back to the Herald and no longer wanted to be a newsman. He had far rather write books, and he was well off with his and Veronica's share of the Xochilenque treasure. And he was returning to Brazil to live there with his bride. But he knew that he had to assess how the newspaper would react to his writing books about a place where he had gone as their representative. Might there be legal issues? He wished that he had asked Nathaniel Carlisle. Probably he would, if the matter seemed in doubt. He'd need a London attorney, anyway, for publication rights and similar matters.

The group drove to the newspaper and Ned and Veronica went up to the executive offices as the others planned the remainder of their time in London. The other ladies and Arthur went into the lobby in search of a restroom.

Ned was admitted to the office of his Editor-in-Chief, Francis McArdle, who had dispatched him on the Challenger Expedition. McArdle was stunned to see him alive and before him. "Well, Ned, my lad, this is the surprise of the year! We'd all given you up for dead! I was astounded to get your letter. Almost thought it was a prank in bad taste by someone wanting to make fools of us at the,_ Herald_. They hired a reporter to replace you after a year. Old Hungerton was almost apoplectic over what it cost the paper to sponsor you. Thankfully, the vast bulk of the expense was borne by that strange Krux woman. Did she survive?"

"Yes," said Ned, "and she's downstairs now. By the way she and Lord Roxton married just before we left South America. She's now the Countess of Avebury, and they're among my best friends. Our only loss was old Dr. Summerlee. He got shot with an arrow by barbarians and fell into a ravine. His body wasn't recoverable. Mr. McArdle, I have so much to say! I plan to write a book, and my close friend who we met there, Finn Challenger, is, too. But we'll cover different issues or see them from our own perspectives. The books won't clash. She also plans some adventure novels based on our expedition."

Ned had to explain who Finn was and confirm that she was now the wife of the distinguished leader of their group. He said simply that she had come from the Plateau, carefully omitting that she was also from the future. Why cause McArdle to scoff at her "impossible" origins?

"Well, look, Malone, I'd like to offer you tea and meet this wife you say is waiting in the visitors' area. But our esteemed publisher gave orders that if I ever saw your hide again - his phrasing- that I was to shag you up to see him straightaway. And frankly, I think he's still very angry with you for disappearing."

Ned shrugged. "I may as well get this over with. I plan to resign, anyway, to pursue other interests. And I'm returning to Amazonia with my wife. But I'll write an account for you to justify the paper sending me on that trip. I think it will sell a lot of newspapers."

McArdle shook his head. "Married a dago girl, did you, eh? I suppose that was what was available. Still, man, why? Not that I think Miss Gladys was the best choice for you, anyway. She's married, too, now."

Ned was visibly upset. "Mr. McArdle, my wife is as white as you or I. She had a white mother and an American father. And she has more character and respect for me in her left little finger than Gladys Hungerton has in her entire body, as lovely as that is"

"Careful, man," warned the editor. "You're speaking of Hungerton's daughter."

"I'm really thinking more of my wife, Veronica. Would you care to meet her as we go up to see Gladys's father?"

They collected Mrs. Malone, and she managed to charm McArdle as they ascended to the mighty publisher's floor. McArdle was pleasantly surprised to find that she spoke perfect English, if with an American accent, for some reason.

"Where the hell have you been, Malone?!" thundered Hungerton. "I gave you up for dead after a year. We hired another reporter to replace you. Did you find any bloody dinosaurs, or not? If not, you had better have a very good explanation of where you've been!" His face flushed red and Ned wondered if the man might have a coronary.

"I'm sorry to have upset you, Mr. Hungerton," stammered Ned. "We got stranded on a plateau with no way off until recently, and had no way to communicate. We found some new tribes and some new species of animals, but no dinosaurs." He was keeping faith with the group's agreement not to expose Veronica's world to desecration and risk disturbing the supernatural aspects of that region.

The publisher glowered. "Malone, I never liked you, and I especially thought that you'd disappoint my daughter. You're fired, hear me? You've got the bloody sack, as of now! Get out of my sight, and stay away from Gladys! She married a much more successful man, anyway."

"Good day to you, too, Sir," said Ned. "I basically came in to quit, anyway. I don't need your damned job or your boorish attitudes anymore. My solicitor will call you to discuss my back wages."

He turned on his heel and left. Veronica was waiting in the reception room, and she stood as Ned emerged. "I heard that all the way out here, Ned. I'm going in there and tell that man what I think of him!"

"Honey, please don't. I just want to get out of here. He just threw away one of the most fantastic stories that this rag ever had a chance to print. Let's go; the others are waiting for us."

A seething Veronica grudgingly agreed to leave, and they took the elevator down. "Don't forget, the Limeys call this thing a lift," Ned reminded. The lift operator, a Cockney, tried to decide whether. to laugh or grimace. (In those days, elevators were operated by actual persons, Automatic, button-operated elevators were still several decades away.)

Veronica smiled and ruffled his hair. "I know, Neddy," she teased. "Challenger and the Roxtons called it that all the time when we were together on the Plateau. Remember?"

The door opened and people filed out. As the Malones left, a stylish young woman saw them as she prepared to board the lift. "Wait, Ned!" she called. "Is that you, Ned Malone?"

Ned sighed, "Hello, Gladys. Yes, it's me, but I'd better not linger. Your father just fired me before I could quit. He made a point of telling me that you were married now, too. To someone more successful than me, although I think I may be a little more successful than he realizes. So, who did you marry, and how long did you wait to do it?"

Gladys drew herself up and said, "Well, Neddy, I could hardly wait too long. I mean, we all thought you were dead or hopelessly lost. The newspaper got letters from people who thought we should send a rescue expedition, but where would they look? And the cost! No one really believed that you'd find dinosaurs, anyway! Was that man Challenger as loony as he seemed? Is he dead now?"

"No," Ned told her. "He's outside, waiting on us. I just came by to check in, and was told that my services were no longer needed. Who was it you married? Do I know him?"

"You do know him, if just by reputation. He didn't move in the same social circles as reporters do, I'm afraid. I married Giles Shuttlecock IV. As in, Shuttlecock Mining and Petroleum. I wanted someone worthy of me, successful, someone whom my father could approve, and who could get me into the higher ranks of the Social Register. We have some very nice parties. The peerage are often among our guests. But I suppose you know one of them. What became of that Lord Roxton? He was rather dashing, although I understand that he had a reputation with women. Ran through more girls than a handsome Eytie gigolo on the Riviera. Where I might add, we vacation. Oh: to answer you, I married him about 18 months after you took French leave of us."

"I didn't 'take French leave', dang it, Gladys! We were lost and stranded on a primitive plateau in Amazonia! We simply weren't able to return until now. Why is that hard for people here to grasp?"

Gladys Shuttlecock looked coolly at Malone and said, "Ned, really! If you got there, surely you could get back, and much sooner! I hope that you won't be hitting up Daddy and the paper for back salary. I'm sure that you need money, but too much is too much." She looked at Veronica, who she had just realized was standing by Ned, everyone else from the lift having by now walked off.

"Yes, Miss...? Did you want something? Mr. Malone and I are chatting. Do you need directions in the building, or what?"

Veronica felt condescended to, and her ire was up. "Mrs. Shuttlecock, I am not, 'Miss.' I am Mrs. Edward Malone. Ned is my husband." She flashed the large diamond and emerald rings on her hand, the rings that Ned had asked her to accept from him as they escaped the ferocious Tecamaya tribe, just after their raid on the treasure vault in Xochilenque.

"As for needing directions in this damned building, I am pissed off, as one of my futuristic friends says, in more ways than one. So, I may need the ladies' room soon. Other than that, all I need is sight of the door, through which I intend to emerge into a better smelling atmosphere. Incidentally, your perfume is cloying and excessive. Someone needs to tell you that, but they're all too afraid of your father, I suppose. Mr. Shuttlecock must have hay fever problems, or he'd tell you. If you and Ned need a moment, I'll just go browse in that gift shop across the lobby. Ned, don't take too long. We need to get back to the members of the Peerage who are waiting on us."

"Honey, wait," Ned said. "Gladys, I think we're about done, aren't we? By the way, this is my wife Veronica, as you will have gathered."

Gladys stared at Mrs. Malone. "So, Ned did get back from South America sooner than we thought! Where did he find you, in New York? If he led you to believe that he'd be getting a lot of money from the paper, I'm sorry to have to disappoint you."

"Veronica hardly needs the relative pittance that this rag owes Ned," said a new female voice. "And he told you the truth, Mrs. Shuttlecock. We were indeed stranded in the Amazon. Veronica Layton, now Ned's wife, was our hostess for that time. And she is one of the wealthier women in the whole of South America. I can personally vouch for her fortune being worth several million pounds. She married Ned out of love, however alien a concept that may seem to you...or at one time, to me, I'm sorry to say."

Gladys spun to confront the stranger. She saw a brunette woman about 35, but so well preserved that she looked younger. She was wearing a designer original dress in dark blue, but several shades lighter than Navy blue. Her shoes were also very expensive, and obviously new, as were the dress and hand sewn purse. Her beret was worn at a cocky angle, and looked very chic. This woman was money on the hoof, and Gladys recognized that as she ran eyes over her. She also seemed to have a regal bearing, as if she was used to giving orders. Gladys imagined clerks at the best stores being deferential to her. In fact, Gladys herself was a bit taken aback.

"Are you someone with Ned and...was that Veronica? You look familiar, at that. Should I know you?

"You should, but I doubt that that will happen. I'm particular about the company that I keep. However, I am the Countess of Avebury, and I am a close friend of the Malones. "

"There is no Countess of Avebury," snapped Gladys. "Lord Roxton was unmarried!"

"Not any more," offered Finn Challenger, who had stood aside, overhearing the conversation as she left the lobby gift shop. "I was a guest at their wedding a couple of weeks ago, in Rio de Janeiro. Marguerite and Johnny are definitely married, and it was about time. They had the hots for one another for a long time before they made it official, but it's on record now. She's the Countess, all right. She and Vee are my BFF's, and Ned was lucky to grab Vee. I mean, Veronica. But they're, like, really happy newlyweds. By the way, I'm Mrs. George Challenger. And the big man in the charcoal suit coming across the lobby is my husband, probably the greatest scientist of all time. The guy with him is Johnny Roxton. Ask him if this is his Countess."

Gladys was baffled. "Young lady, what pray tell, is a BFF? Or, was that a PFF? And how could you possibly be married to this distinguished man, who led Ned's expedition? Is that your child?" She looked disdainfully at Arthur, holding his mother's hand.

"Gladys," said Ned, sensing a confrontation, "you can read all about it, in the books that Finn here and I plan to publish. We'll tell the whole story of our time on that remote plateau and how we all came to meet and marry. Your dad threw me out of his office, so none of that will appear in the, _Herald_ to your father's eventual regret, I suspect."

"Well, I never..." began Gladys.

"Good. Don't. Ever again. I saw what his allegiance to you did to Ned, firsthand. He would have been engaged to Veronica far sooner had he not held out hope that he could impress you, Gladys." Lady Roxton was aroused, and not romantically so.

"I want you to know that Veronica is a woman of the highest order, and our savior from the jungle and some truly terrifying beasts and savage men who lived there. I am proud to call her one of my very BFF's." She grinned at Finn. "That means, 'Best Female Friend.' I'm afraid that Finny here speaks a slightly unusual dialect of English, having come from a rather futuristic society on that plateau. But we won't trouble you further, Mrs. Shuttlecock. I'm sure that you need to visit your father and attend to your social engagements with the Peerage. I have something more urgent: we're going to see Ned's solicitor, to see about getting his pittance from the, _Herald_. Not that he isn't worth far more than he'll be getting."

"Why, you witch!" Gladys was enraged. "I know you now! You're that adventuress, Miss Krux! How dare you speak to me in that tone!" And she looked as if she was about to slap Marguerite.

Finn let go of Arthur's hand and stepped quickly between Marguerite and Gladys. "Hey, cool it, lady! If you hit Marguerite, I'll break your hand. We're on the way out. Like Vee said, it smells better out there on the street. And we have things to do. Pleased to meet you, I'm sure, but lay off of my friends. I mean that."

"Darling, whatever is the matter?" Challenger had heard the last exchange as he and Roxton joined the others.

Gladys looked at the two large men as they joined their wives. She and Roxton looked directly into one another's eyes, and Gladys dropped her gaze and her face grew scarlet.

"I really need to catch that lift," she stammered. "Good luck, Ned. How nice to see you again." And she ran for the elevator.

"What was that about?" asked the Earl, his eyebrows raised. "By the way, Finn, be careful whose hands you offer to break here. London is different from the Plateau, I assure you. Just keeping her away from Marguerite will suffice, thank you very much. Now, what was happening here? Ned, how did you make out with your editor?"

The others told him the whole story as they went to their car, where the chauffeur held the doors for them.

The Roxtons were barely seated when Marguerite looked carefully at John and asked, "Darling, that girl took one look at you and bolted for the lift. Did you know her, from before we left for Brazil?"

Roxton looked a trifle smug. "Marguerite, Ned, don't either of you take this the wrong way. I have carefully avoided mentioning young Miss Gladys to avoid hurting either of you. But there was an enchanted evening at a party in early 1919 when she made it clear that I was welcome to drive her home, preferably by a roundabout route. I told her that I had an offer from a different lady, whose experience in_ l'amour_ was very likely more advanced than hers. As indeed, she later proved. That turned out to be a very, ah, 'satisfactory' night. In fact, I stayed for breakfast at that young widow's place. It turned out that she and Gladys were rivals. I daresay that Gladys remembers that evening quite well. It was probably embarrassing for her. I doubt that you'll have to break her hand, Finny. I think that Gladys will avoid us from now on."

There were muffled bursts of laughter from the car as they pulled out into the street. Marguerite was torn between laughing and an attack of jealousy. Whoever that young widow had been, she resented her, despite the event having happened before she had herself met Roxton.

She looked down at the floor of the car and saw the gleam of gold on Finn's right ankle. "Oh, Finny!," she exclaimed. "You have that blasted little bracelet on again! Darling, I've tried hard to raise you to be a lady! Sometimes, your choice in clothes and jewelry makes it look as if you were raised in a slut-a-torium. Sorry, George."

"If Gladys is a good example of a lady," spoke Mrs. Malone," I think that Finny and I had rather remain sluts. Besides, our guys would probably find us to be more fun, or at least, more sincere."

"Marguerite, Finn is hardly a slut!" Challenger said stiffly.

Finn grinned at him, "I bet that I could play one really well, if that's what you'd like later tonight, Genius."

Despite himself, even the dignified scientist laughed at that. But Marguerite wondered how many more stories there might be like the one that she'd just heard, that Roxton might not have told her. The war had left a lot of young widows, and he had probably met his share...Then, she smiled. It was almost worth having to hear that story to know that he had turned down Gladys.

They shopped for a few additional needs, and then went to tea at the hotel, having stashed the new purchases in their rooms. They left Arthur in the hotel nursery for a nap.

The men were away from the table for a time, gazing at a party of visiting Arabs and their entourage when Finn thought of an additional shopping excursion that she wanted.

"Hey, Marguerite, you know this town pretty well, right? Don't they have shops here that sell clothes like people wore in the 17th and 18th Centuries? You know: frock coats and knee pants for men, and long gowns and a lot of petticoats for women? Things like you'd see in pirate movies?"

Marguerite rolled her eyes. What was behind this question? With Finn, it was sure to be offbeat and interesting...

"Yes, Finny. They make motion pictures here, and actors on stage sometimes need such things. Cocked hats and whatnot for gentlemen. I rented some items like that once when I needed to case a costume party to study who had some expensive jewelry that might change hands soon. Once, I said. Of course, I'd never do that again. I'm the new, reformed Marguerite now. But the party required guests to look like they were from the French nobility in about 1700. Everyone wore masks, which was very convenient for me, I must say. But why do you need to know this? Halloween is months away. I'm a little afraid to know your reasons..."

"And there are stores here that sell real swords? I want to get the Genius a really nice cutlass and a rapier. And a long brown curly wig like a pirate's hair. And some tall boots, like he would wear on the Spanish Main about 200 years ago. And I need all the stuff to make me look cool, like I was some rich bitch on a treasure ship in the Caribbean then."

Veronica leaned forward, listening carefully, her interest now piqued. "Finny, does this have something to do with one of your bedroom fantasies? Don't tell me that you still have those handcuffs that Avery Burton used on you?" (See the communal Fic, "A Night in the Lost World".)

Finn blushed. "Maybe. How well can you keep a secret, just among us three?"

Marguerite whooped softly." I knew it! Are you really willing to spend money on that sort of thing?"

Finn looked shyly at her brunette friend. "Marguerite, you could shop with me, when the guys do something else. Or, maybe they'll come with us. I bet that you could get Johnny to play Prisoner of the Pirate with you, once you get settled in at Avebury. Heck, there's probably a swimming pool there big enough to float a pirate ship, not that I think you'll get one. But Johnny would make a great pirate, and you can be the haughty rich chick that he holds for ransom. Only, maybe he falls for her instead, and keeps her. Either way, she has to do whatever he says."

"I think I see why you want to write books, Finn," observed Mrs. Malone drily. "You certainly have the imagination for it. Marguerite, tell me that you didn't save those handcuffs that you kept on the Plateau?" (Marguerite had been kidnapped with Finn when Burton had returned to the Plateau.)

Lady Roxton colored. "I'm not answering questions like that from a jungle girl whose daily outfit looks like something stolen off the set of a Tarzan movie."

Finn brightened. "Hey, Marguerite, that's a great idea, too. While you're here in Britain, Vee, you can make us outfits like yours, and George and Johnny can play Tarzan sometimes. I plan to write some jungle adventure books, and wearing an outfit like yours and the pirate one will give me ideas for the stories, I can describe how it feels to dress that way. Maybe I can even get a tax break on the costumes if I say they're for researching novels."

Veronica laughed. "I can just see George telling a tax auditor why his wife needs things like that to write books that probably aren't going to be very respectable, anyway. Marguerite, did John make you keep that little loincloth like we had to wear in Xochilenque? Ned still insists that I wear mine every month or two. It makes him so happy that I don't have the heart to say no. And it does make me feel very appreciated." She flushed as the waiter approached.

They ordered tea and cucumber sandwiches, telling the waiter to bring chicken or turkey sandwiches for the men and a beer for Ned. This had quickly become their teatime routine.

"It amazes me how Neddy will eat that, and be ready for dinner in a couple of hours." marveled Veronica.

"Men!" agreed Marguerite. "But back to what we were discussing...Finn, do you honestly expect George to dress up like that? John has a wild streak in him, and if he sees sex as part of the plot, I can get him to do it. After all, he had a real pirate as an ancestor, and I think that sort of blood definitely runs in his veins today. George, on the other hand..."

Finn admitted that it would be an uphill battle to get her spouse into the costume. "Maybe he'll go for it. I can usually get him to do things that he thinks are pretty far out. He loves me, and if I tell him that it would mean a lot to me, yeah, he's done stuff that he swore that he wouldn't. But he likes some of it, if we don't do it too often. Maybe on Halloween, or after we get home from a costume party. So, you can host a party like that, Countess. I bet a lot of your friends would come. And after the Genius and I get home, things will get much naughtier."

"Let's get the swords and maybe the boots, Finn, and the rest later," said Marguerite, finding that she was intrigued. "John will like the idea of shopping for a cutlass. But I don't have time to get the whole getup now, and we can only take so much in the cars. After you and George get a home, I'll take you shopping for the rest. I may even get an outfit for myself. But I have to focus on the wedding and getting settled in for now.

"Still, I rather fancy that John will like the pirate routine. We can give the servants the night off, and indulge in debauchery. Here come the men. I want to see Ned's face when I mention this to them." She snickered.

Actually, Malone said that he thought it was a good idea, at least the Tarzan part. "The other costumes would be too hot and too involved for me, and maybe a little too kinky. But I sort of would like to see Veronica in a dress and petticoats like that. If she tries hard to recruit me, maybe I'd do it. Just don't dare tell anyone. I can't believe that we're even talking about this. George, do you let Finn talk you into things like this?"

"I hope not," said Challenger. "Darling, really! Still, Ned has a point about how interesting you girls would look that way. And the books...that seems an interesting proposition, and a moneymaker. I'm sure that many ordinary people would buy them. But I am more concerned at the moment with the question of how to announce our return. I need to contact my university, and see whether they even have a chair for me on the faculty. And what are we going to tell the Zoological Society? We must hold a press conference soon, and tell our tale."

That sparked a heated debate as to what they should say, Veronica being very protective of the Plateau's secrets. Marguerite shrugged. "The main thing on my mind now is a wedding. George, why don't you telephone them and arrange for us to appear after my nuptials?"

That sounded like the best plan that they were likely to devise. And it would let them escape London before the media were all over them. Marguerite wasn't looking forward to that. As for the idea of playing dress- up games as the nubile prisoner of a dashing pirate...yes, Roxton would look quite good in a swashbuckler's outfit, cutlass and flintlock pistol in hand as he "captured" her. She tingled as she thought of him binding her wrists and locking her in a closet in his "cabin" on the "pirate ship." Avebury probably had many suitable closets. Would she look good in an aqua - colored dress over those petticoats? She didn't want to wear red all of the time! How long would he leave her in the closet before leading her out to be ravished, them pretending that she or her maid would be thrown to the sharks if she failed to please?

She shook her head and returned to what was being said at the table. Still, Finn's ridiculous fantasy had shaken her and she felt aroused beneath her cool demeanor. After all, the past few weeks seemed almost surreal to her. Finn's erotic daydreams were hardly stranger than real life. But the next dress-up role that she wanted to play was definitely going to be that of the bride of an Earl. And the sooner, the better!

She took John's hand and smiled as she looked earnestly into his eyes.

"I love you, Lord Roxton," she said, and he leaned over and kissed her.

That was a fantasy come to life for Marguerite. She could hardly wait to see Avebury

XXX

There was a message to call Phillip, the butler at Avebury, when they reached their rooms. John took off his jacket, arranged the telephone on a small table beside his chair, and rang his home. Marguerite went to change into a summer dress, the day having grown warm.

When she had changed and finished primping and applying the lavender-scented cologne that Challenger made especially for her, John came into the bedroom from the sitting room. He looked at her admiringly and said, "Marguerite, I don't need to capture you as a pirate. I doubt if my heart could stand more excitement than the thought of stripping you as you are right now and taking you over to that bed for some afternoon delight!"

She looked at him with wide eyes, her lips parted as she took in her breath, tempted by his offer, which was probably quite real. She stood trembling as he pulled her to him and ruined her lipstick application with the mouth that he pressed eagerly onto her own. His hand roamed through her sable hair, then shifted downward quickly to lift the skirt of her periwinkle sundress and caress her trim, wonderfully shaped bottom. She wore no garter belt or stockings, just a sheer beige thong trimmed in lace, with a rose appliqué on the front. She felt herself stir, pressing her body into his as if she wanted to merge into him.

Finally freeing herself as she realized that he was unzipping her dress, she stammered, "Oh, John, no! Not right now! The others will be waiting on us! You said that you'd take us to Buckingham Palace and around town in a carriage. Veronica and Finn are really looking forward to that. They want to take photos of us by the Palace gates. And I want some pictures of myself in this dress. Don't you DARE rip it!"

"All right. I suppose it was too good an idea to come true. And the day is fine, sunny and not much breeze. I'll zip you up, but tonight, that zipper is coming back down, all the way, and I'll think of interesting things to do to you until you beg me to claim you fully. By then, I mean to have you so ready for me that you're quivering like a little bird! By the way, Phillip said that Tony has gone, and that he'll have the staff get the place fully ready for us by the day after tomorrow. That means that we need to stay another day here. George can call his university and the Zoological Society and arrange for a press conference a couple of weeks after the wedding. It'll be mid- May by then, and London should be wonderful when we take the train down to meet the media mobs. But I think that hearing that we found no dinosaurs will cause them to leave us alone soon. George can publish papers on the new species in scientific journals, but the crowds for his speeches about those will be less public. We can soon extricate ourselves and go on a proper honeymoon. George and Finn will probably have found a house by then, too."

"Well, if we're to be here another day, let's go to the zoo tomorrow. Veronica will love that, as will Arthur. After lunch, we can shop for cutlasses and flintlock pistols and pirate boots. And dresses! Finn's little fantasy has grown on me. I want you to capture me soon, John. And don't ransom me when you do. Keep me, you naughty buccaneer! Now, stop fooling around and let me fix my makeup before we meet the others."

Roxton reluctantly released her and went to the mirror to clean lipstick off of his cheek. "Are we really doing that pirate thing? I'll try to make my ancestor proud of my performance. But can Finn truly think that Challenger is going along with that game? I'd have thought George was too dignified for that!"

Marguerite smiled, helping him fasten his tie. "I'd have said so, too, a year or more ago. But he loves Finny, and I suspect that she's quite persuasive if she has her mind set on something. He has her on a pedestal in his heart as well as on that one that he had in their room. Oh, Ned told me that he plans to lift Veronica up on that sometimes, now, as we had to leave it behind. Not that he hasn't had her on a pedestal for years, mentally."

"What are the Challengers going to do for a pedestal now?" John asked. "I teased them about that, but it was really sweet of them to have that thing. George thinks the world of her. "

"That's stating the obvious," laughed Marguerite, brushing her hair. "But George told me that he intends having a carpenter make them a new, nicer one, once they get settled in a home. Don't tell Finn; it's supposed to be a surprise."

I like that," approved the Earl. "Finny will worship him even more when she sees it. I like the idea of young Arthur growing up with two such loving parents. So few children have that opportunity. I plan to be more of an involved father than most whom I've known."

"What's this?" teased the former Miss Krux. "Do you have children that I don't know about?"

He hugged her tenderly and kissed her brow lightly. "Not yet, but we can find out about them together, before this time next year, I hope. I think I recall how to place an order for a son. Or, daughter. If the latter, all I ask is that she looks like you."

Marguerite flooded with emotion. "Oh, darling John! I do so want to give you an heir. If I don't manage the first time, I'll try again. I'm sure that you won't mind us making an additional effort."

He pulled her gently to him, taking care not to smudge her or wrinkle the dress. "No, Marguerite, I won't mind at all. Who knows? If we put those costumes to enough use, a pirate may sire the next Lord Roxton. We'll just keep it to ourselves, to avoid the scandal, eh? Now, close those eyes. I want to kiss them before we go take pictures."

The doorbell rang and they heard Veronica shout, "Come on, you two! I want to be photographed at the Palace!"

They separated and Marguerite got her wide summer hat and handed John his coat. As they walked to the door, he lifted her skirt and smacked her on the rear, before pulling open the door. "That was on account, Countess."

"On account of what, Roxton? That bloody well stung, I'll have you know!"

"On account of your having an irresistible butt," he smiled, and opened the door.

"About time," griped Finn. "We had about given you two up for lost. Does this fancy hotel have search parties on call?"

"We aren't lost, Finn," said Roxton. He looked at his wife and said, "In fact, I'm quite sure that we both have found precisely what we were looking for. It just took us a lifetime."

CHAPTER FOUR

Finally, the day came that they drove through the gates of Roxton Manor. From off a quiet country lane, they drove through large black wrought iron gates up another 200 yards to the main house.

The grounds were beautifully landscaped, with rose gardens and a pleasant gazebo. Veronica was fascinated by a maze of shoulder-high bushes. "Does anyone ever get lost in there?" she wondered.

"Yes," deadpanned Roxton. "We find them by looking to see where the vultures land." Marguerite rolled her eyes, and promised her friend that Roxton was joking.

The two Rolls-Royces drew up before the main house on a rounded driveway carpeted in tasteful pink brick. A lorry hired to transport their belongings stopped behind the two luxury autos. Phillip and the household staff came out to greet the return of the master, as Finn gazed at the woods in the distance.

Anticipating her question, a smiling Roxton assured her that he had deer and pheasants on the grounds and they could hunt there. "Foxes, too," he promised. "If we don't thin them out some, they get into the chickens and other livestock."

Veronica stood before the fountain in the center of the circular driveway. It burbled and gushed, a tribute to the burgeoning Spring, and she was delighted to see it. Finn rushed over to see if there were fish in the concrete bowl, but there were none. Just a bed of rounded stones...and a sculpture of the Three Graces, water from the fountain spraying over their embracing marble bodies.

Roxton stood by the fountain with his new bride, looking nostalgically at his home. "Damn, it feels good to get back here. Phillip, please show the Challengers and the Malones to the best guest rooms, those with nice views of the property. The Countess and I will live in the master bedroom, which I trust is ready?"

"My lord, I have seen to that personally, and to minor changes on the staff since your cousin left. And I have employed a new gamekeeper, whom I believe you will approve. May I say, Sir, this is a grand day for us. Many of us have missed you for far too long. And what a delight to at last meet Lady Roxton!" He bowed to the Countess, who beamed as she surveyed the lands which she had known as a visitor and trespasser so long ago. Now, this would be her home, with a husband that most women would kill just to dance with!

"Sir," spoke Phillip, "we have taken the liberty of preparing tea. If you will lead your guests into the library, I will have Angela, our new maid, bring in the tea things. I'll see that everyone's possessions reach their rooms."

Finn stood very close to Challenger and asked in a small voice, "Johnny, is this for real? This is really your family home, not some new hotel or palace? Someone had better pinch me. I've got to be dreaming."

"You and me both, Little Sis," muttered Mrs. Malone, as Ned held her.

Marguerite walked over and hugged her friends. "Girls, I grew up near here and have seen it before, and it still looks like a wonderland to me."

"Well, it is now partly your wonderland, Countess," said the Lord of the Manor. "Come in, everyone. I want to welcome you to my ancestral home. It is only fitting that the first guests here after my marriage should be my dearest friends."

And he led his entourage into the den, Finn snagging a servant to relieve him of her Mannlicher-Schoenauer rifle in its traveling case. Somehow, she felt better with it by her, although there was no known threat here. In fact, she felt welcomed, although she wondered whether so large a place would ever feel like a home to her. It was like the palaces in those books that she had seen in fairy princess cartoon movies in the more pleasant moments in otherwise horrid New Amazonia.

They were seated in a large library, outfitted in dark wood, with deep green and tan walls and a dark green carpet. Finn was reminded of the board room at the law firm, even to seeing elephant tusks on one wall.

Arthur got onto her lap and looked at the tea things as a silver tray was rolled in on a cart. "Eat now?" he asked.

His father chuckled and patted him on the head. "That's my lad," he boasted. "Always has the right priorities in mind. Comes with being a prodigy, no doubt."

His wife, still awestruck, asked, "So, Johnny: who cuts the grass here?

CHAPTER FIVE

After a week, they were settled in, insofar as the Challengers intended to unpack prior to locating a home. The Malones had relatively little, never having intended to remain in Britain.

Marguerite conferred with John in determining who should be invited, and Roxton called friends who had probably given him up for dead years before. All of the guests were from among Roxton's acquaintances; Marguerite rejected the few associates from her past They were hardly people whom she wished to see, let alone be associated with. If they were needed for later transactions such as financing illegal sales of additional Aztec treasure, they would hardly be offended at not being invited to her wedding. Indeed, most preferred to keep low profiles.

The rub was that some of those on the guest list had heard of Marguerite not being quite respectable. Others were just miffed that she was not someone from the social register. And John's own reputation as a ladies' man upset some prissy wives of the men invited. This was to some extent offset by his war renown, especially his having been awarded the coveted Victoria Cross for extreme gallantry in action. _(USA readers: the V.C. is the British Commmonwealth's equivalent to the Medal of Honor. As with the MH, a very high perentage of the awards are posthumous, the hero having been killed during the valiant actions which earned him this highest recognition of extreme courage in battle.)_

This was an honor so revered that recipients were sometimes saluted by even generals and admirals, and often met the Monarch. It opened many doors for Roxton.

The couple had decided that John would wed in uniform, and he had tried on his dress uniform and had it cleaned. He was smugly satisfied to find that he still fit it well.

While in London, Marguerite had bought a lavender bridal gown with a train and veil. She would have two flower girls from among nearby families who had been friends with the Roxton family for generations, and one teen girl had asked if she might be a bridesmaid. Her offer was cheerfully accepted, Veronica Malone and Finn Challenger joining her in that role, as they had in the initial wedding in South America.

Finn had bought a lime green dress with lace shoulders and a knee-length skirt. Veronica chose a yellow theme, both wanting to celebrate a Spring wedding. Both would wear white shoes.

All three friends worked on sending out invitations and planning the event, coordinating with the vicar at Avebury's historic church. But a bridal shower was in order, and Roxton's next door neighbor volunteered to host one. ("Next door" meant living some two miles away.)

That lady was Evelyn Grosvenor, and it was her daughter Cassandra who had offered to be a bridesmaid. The man of the house, Sir John Grosvenor, hosted a shooting party for Roxton and his male house guests. Finn looked so dejected at being left out that Roxton had spoken to Grosvenor and she had also been invited, however unseemly some thought that was. Despite some initial grumbling, she was soon a welcome member of the party, which included most of the nearby gentlemen who were not afraid to associate with the Roxtons. Several undertook to show her how to use a shotgun for wing shooting, something that ammunition supply on the Plateau had never permitted. She borrowed a 20 gauge gun by Purdey's that the late mother of John Roxton had used, and it fit Finn nearly as well as the pair that she had ordered from that firm. Delivery on those was two years in the future, so Finn would soon shop for a good used shotgun or two, it not being the done thing to shoot birds with a rifle. Custom aside, a rifle bullet would blow apart a game bird, leaving no meat worth eating. It being out of season to shoot game birds, they contented themselves with banging away at rooks (similar to crows) and collecting hares, a few foxes, and an aggressive badger. The shoot, after all, was primarily to let the members become acquainted, and to talk politics and business. It was what men did in lieu of a bridal shower, along with a stag party later. (Finn was _not_ allowed to attend that!) The gentlemen loaded their own guns, this not being as formal a "shoot" as was customary during grouse and pheasant seasons, when servants loaded one double-barreled shotgun as the gentleman sportsman fired the other of a matched pair. Magazine-fed guns (pump/slide action and autoloading) shotguns were not socially acceptable here, although some used them for waterfowl. Ned had to leave his cherished Winchester Model 12 at Roxton Manor and borrow a very fine 12 gauge by Boss & Co. It had an over-and-under barrel arrangement, giving him a single sighting plane more like his pump action Winchester.

Finn surprised almost everyone with her intelligent questions about investments, although she deferred to George for the most part. But she sounded out the men about whether they would read books of the sort that she proposed, including accounts of her time in Amazonia.

She received an enthusiastic response when she mentioned that the true books would contain photos of her and Veronica in their Plateau garb, which she described. And she enchanted some with her considerable knowledge of firearms and wildlife.

One gentleman offered to introduce her and Ned Malone to a publisher in whose house the man had considerable holdings, and both of the adventurers gratefully accepted. Challenger was careful not to let any of the other men, especially two who were unmarried, get too close to Finn, for she was much admired. In turn, she often referred to, "my husband" and, "the Genius", making it clear that she was a loyal and enthusiastic married woman. Several times, she leaned up and kissed her mate, which made a favorable impression, although some of the lot were envious of the famed scientist and his lovely, youthful bride.

In all, she made a very nice impression, causing one man to ask to see some of Challenger's inventions. He was a patent attorney, and promised to see if any were patentable. He could also represent the items to firms who might buy them, negotiating top profits for Challenger.

"Bring your wife to the negotiations," he winked. "She'll charm whoever we're trying to sell to." He went on to add that it would indeed be useful for Finn to be with Challenger when he met prospective clients socially, although it was not acceptable for her to appear at actual business meetings. Women were far from the day when their presence in business as other than secretaries was permitted.

Finally, all was organized. The social functions were attended and there was a spell of calm for a few days before the actual wedding.

There were presents, of course, from the shower. The servants helped to put them away, and Finn and Veronica admired those that would be displayed. These included such things as silver trays, tea services, and fancy candlesticks.

They all laughed at some of the lingerie, vowing to expedite having their own future styles made for them in London. But they admired a few nice gowns trimmed in hand- sewn lace. And Finn gazed with admiration at some panties that were of good silk, also enhanced by lace. She thought that she might ask Challenger whether he'd like to see her occasionally in such styles. They might be fun for a change of pace...now and then. A camisole also caught her eye, and she decided to buy one like it. She asked where she might find frilly bloomers, to fit into her pirate fantasy. The girls resolved to learn what women wore under their dresses in the 18th Century. Even Veronica was intrigued.

They looked with glee on Roxton's uniform, the scarlet regimental tunic and the black trousers with the broad red stripe down the legs. His medals elicited a gasp from the ladies and the male servant attending them took pride in that..

He explained that he had been Maj. Roxton's batman (personal servant) during the war, and he knew how to arrange the medals and how to polish the boots and the cap bill. He showed them the dress sword, in its gleaming nickel-plated scabbard, and honed the edge slightly, to ensure that it would cleanly cut the wedding cake.

Veronica teased him a little and asked whether Roxton had been a good officer.

"The best, ma'am," the servant replied soberly. "He kept us lot clear of what he could, and many of us survived for that. And he won the Military Cross in part for hauling my wounded carcass off the battlefield, although Jerry was shooting us up rather heavily. I wouldn't be here if he hadn't done that. And I was there the day that he earned the V.C. My word, ma'am, what a hero! I only saw part of it, as I was wounded again, but he took three German machinegun nests and turned one Maxim on the Jerries and held that post until relieved, although twice wounded, himself. Then, he led a bayonet charge that drove off the buggers so that our ambulance attendants could get up and take us wounded away. I never saw the like of it, ma'am. The V.C has sometimes been said to be The Mark of the Lion, for the lion on it, I expect. And the Major was a true lion that day!

"He was transferred to staff and Intelligence duties soon after, but I stayed with him, once I got out of hospital. The Major saw to that, when I might otherwise have been sent back into the line. I remember the day when he went to lunch at a hotel in Paris. There were two bleedin' Field Marshals in that dining room, and when they saw the V.C on his tunic, they came over and saluted him! I wasn't half proud, I can tell you! Yes, Mrs. Malone, the Major was a fine officer. There wasn't nothing that he could do for us lads that didn't get done. He looked after us, I can tell you.

"Begging your pardon, Lady Roxton, but you're getting a fine gentleman and the bravest that I ever saw. We here at Avebury are right glad to see him back where he belongs! He's always looked after us, and he'll look after you as well."

Marguerite thought deeply about what was said. There was even more to John than she had realized. She felt humble and honored that he should select her for his wife, and resolved to be one of whom he could be proud.

She looked at Finn, practicing parrys and thrusts with the shining Wilkinson sword, Infantry Officers' Pattern of 1897. It was heavier and longer than was easily handled by a girl just five feet seven inches tall and weighing all of 117 pounds, but that didn't affect her enthusiasm!

"Finny, put that away before you slice the furniture," said Marguerite. "Go see Angela and ask for biscuits - cookies to you - and a pitcher of lemonade. We can drink it in the garden. That'll keep you out of mischief."

But she smiled as she ran her fingers lovingly over the maroon ribbon and dull bronze Victoria Cross. She had seen the bullet scars on Roxton's body, and was glad that he had this cherished item to honor his gallant deeds. Veronica stood by her and placed an arm around Marguerite's shoulders. Marguerite hugged her back, and they looked into each other's eyes.

"Don't cry, Marguerite," said her blonde friend. "You do deserve John, and he wants you more than any other woman on this Earth."

"Thank you, Veronica," said Marguerite. "Thank you so much for always being there for me, even when I least deserved your love and friendship. I am so glad that you'll be at my real wedding, the one here at Avebury."

She turned to the former batman, polishing Roxton's boots across the room. "Mr. Johnson, I'll have tea sent in to you. Thank you so much for sharing your knowledge of my husband. That meant a lot to me. Now, please excuse Mrs. Malone and me. We have to get to the garden before our friend eats too many biscuits and drinks half of that lemonade."

Veronica laughed, "Oh, Finn will save us some. She's usually thoughtful, for the most part, even where food is involved. But I wish that I had her metabolism! I'd like more cookies than I'd better eat. Especially if they're peanut butter ones. You're lucky, too, Marguerite. Both of you girls eat what you want, as much as you want."

Marguerite rose and said, "Yes, that's me. The girl with the good metabolism...and the best man in the world."

Johnson watched the women as they left, admiring their trim bodies and graceful gaits. He liked the way they moved under those clinging dresses. And he was glad that Lady Roxton was so nice, after an initial period of stress, as she grew accustomed to her new home and the staff. The Major had chosen well in his woman. Johnson was glad. Lord Roxton deserved the best, and he looked to have gotten it in this lady. Pure class, that was the new Countess!

XXX

There was some mild levity as Roxton prepared to dine out with a small group of his friends, including Challenger and Malone. The Treehouse alumni were having tea before Roxton dressed to attend dinner at the home of a friend, suitable restaurants in Avebury not being numerous. Had they lived in London, more possibilities would have been open to them.

Marguerite was mildly apprehensive about just what men did at bachelor dinners. Finn winked at her and caught Veronica's eye.

"Mostly, they drink a lot and have chicks in to dance for them. The girls get paid well and make nice tips. If you can't find any local babes, Vee and I can dance. Want us to? I bet we'd put on a better show than any other girls around here. Your upstairs maid and one girl in the kitchen are "hot", but I bet they've never learned to move like we can. And we'd work for free. Want us?" She tried to keep a straight face.

Roxton began coughing, having swallowed a sip of tea the wrong way as he registered what she said. Ned sat up straight and looked hard at his wife.

Challenger said, "I'm afraid not, Finn. In this time, that sort of thing isn't for respectable married women. It would come too close to that performance that you two put on for Chief Jacoba on the night when Marguerite went missing." (See the Fic, "On Her Own". )

Finn laughed. "Gotcha, Genius! I was just teasing. Do they really have dancers at these parties in this time? I bet that people are too stuffy for that."

"'Stuffy' is not the word that I'd use, young lady," said her husband, a bit gruffly. "Some things are not meant to be too ribald. No, I rather fancy that we will have a few drinks after we eat and tell some stories of our adventures and come home to our wives. The worst scandal is that we may smell too much of cigar smoke."

"I should hope that's all," said Marguerite, although she was amused by Finn's prank. John had looked so shocked!

Veronica smiled, caressed Ned's arm, and asked if Finn had invented that for a lark or if such practices were common in the 21st Century.

Finn looked somber for a change. "People I knew said they were common, until Zoth came. Then, no one had much fun doing anything. By the time that I was old enough to pay attention, some guys were having dancers at bachelor parties again, if they were among the lucky few who had places to live and enough resources. But I saw stuff like that in movies. It did seem pretty common." She blushed. "Genius, I really was just teasing. I swore to you after that Jacoba thing that I'd always ask your permission if dancing in public ever came up again, and I would. I was just trying to get a reaction out of you, Johnny, and Ned. It was fun. Don't look so uptight."

Roxton smiled. "Well, it wouldn't do to get Marguerite wondering what we get up to. But I daresay that it will be boring, in the main. Still, the fellows are nice enough to host the dinner, so I suppose that I had better go."

"Get someone else to drive," said Veronica. "You don't want to try that after a few drinks. Neddy, will you not drink, and look after these other two men?"

"Ned can drink," said Roxton. My chauffeur is driving."

And that was that. Marguerite asked later, but all three men assured her that the event had been much tamer than Finn had supposed. "Some male gatherings are just better behaved in these times, Finn," said Lady Roxton to her mischievous "little sister." But she always wondered if the gentlemen had been entirely honest with her about what went on that night.

CHAPTER SIX

The day before the wedding, Marguerite and her blonde "sisters" stood in her room, sorting over clothes and checking the bridal gown to see if it needed any attention. But it fit perfectly, as it had in the store. She wondered if it might be cut too low in the bodice, but decided that she liked that effect. Maybe I should borrow Finn's little ankle bracelet next, she mused, with a wry smile. But this isn't slutty. Women have worn "worse" at royal balls.

Marguerite stood before a mirror checking herself from every angle. "How do I look, girls? And please be quite honest. I need the truth."

"You can't _handle_ the truth, Marguerite," Finn razzed. "It would go to your head. You're conceited enough, as is. Especially for a brunette!"

Veronica said much the same, if less drolly, and Marguerite felt more confident. She took off the dress and hung it carefully in the closest. She poured herself and the other girls more champagne from the bottle resting in an ice bucket by her window.

"Finn?" she asked." I need a favor. I know how much you love that naughty little gold ankle bracelet. May I borrow it for a couple of days? I'm quite serious, and I know that it will fit me; we have ankles much the same size."

"Why?" asked Finn, a little suspiciously. "If you aren't just jiving me about the message it sends, do you really want to risk people seeing it if your skirt rides up high enough while you're sitting, or when Johnny raises it to get the garter off to throw to the girls at the wedding? It's one thing for me to wear it, but you're Lady Roxton now, the Countess of Avebury."

Marguerite smiled wickedly. "Finny, I'm not going to wear it at the wedding, or with the gown and whatnot. I was planning on wearing it back here, and the bracelet is all that I'll have on at that point. John and I will be alone by that time, of course."

Finn smiled back, a lewd look on her face, licking her lips in an amused way, thought Marguerite. She had a natural talent for that, thought the brunette. How did she manage? I need to study her expression at times like this. It might be useful very occasionally. Good heavens! Veronica is looking at me that way, too! When did she start doing that?

"You can borrow it, Marguerite, but don't keep it. And it's dangerous. Don't say that I didn't warn you." Finn tried to look very serious.

"Finn, really!" chided Veronica. "How can it be dangerous? It's just a little gold ankle bracelet, with a disk on it with your initials on one side, and 'George's babe' on the other. I made it, remember? There's nothing dangerous about it. You can't even trip over it; it rides above the ankle."

"Yeah," admitted Finn. "But if M. wears that thing and nothing else when she's alone with Johnny, she is totally going to get pregnant. I can almost guarantee it. It happened to me once; I should know. That thing is like a major aphrodisiac when men see it on your naked bod. Even when I have clothes on, guys look at that. Be careful, Marguerite. I don't want you blaming me if you get a bun in the oven over this. But you can borrow it. I wouldn't let anyone but you or Vee do that, though, and don't you dare let anything happen to it. That's my lucky charm. I plan to use it to get knocked up again. George and I want a daughter after we get settled in a house."

"I see," said Marguerite, laughing in spite of herself. Finn could be so irreverent at times. She was often a bit ribald, but usually funny, and she was like a ray of sunshine, especially when she gave her brightest smile, lighting her entire being. Marguerite had never seen another woman who could do that, to that degree...

"Marguerite, "said a pensive Veronica, "I'm going to make you a bracelet like that, and one for me. Ned has been nagging me about that, anyway. I guess men do like those things, or some of them do. I'll have it ready in a week or two. They have a workshop here with most of what I'll need. I can make the rest."

Roxton knocked on the door and walked in. "The servants told me that you ladies were in here, trying on that dress. I say, Marguerite: shouldn't you have some clothes on? The maids or someone may walk in. Is there more of that champagne?"

Marguerite sauntered sensuously over to the ice bucket, poured more of the bubbly liquid into her glass, and offered it to her husband. She felt very self conscious, feeling his eyes on her. "Here, John: drink this; I've had enough for one afternoon. I'm even borrowing that little ankle bracelet from Finn," she announced casually. "I thought you might want to see me in it later, after the wedding. But maybe it's this champagne that made me think of it."

Roxton gave her a slow, pleasurable smile. "You'll look wonderful in that, even if it does say, 'George's Babe' on the little medallion. Get Veronica to make you one that says 'John's Babe.' "

"We're on that, Johnny," said Finn. "Vee just promised to make it, and one for herself. Ned is going to love that."

Veronica stood and pointedly walked over to the closet and shut the door. "John, I don't think you're supposed to see the bride in that dress until she walks down the aisle tomorrow."

"Well, I'm not seeing her in the dress, am I?" asked the Earl. "And I must say, she looks quite special in that lingerie. Wear that for the wedding, Darling. I quite like that suspender belt and the stockings. Which leg are you wearing that garter on? Are you going to throw the bouquet to any girl in particular?"

"I think toward Jenny Crawford," said Marguerite. "I like her; we met at my shower, and she's been by here twice to help sort things out. I think we'll be great friends. I think she fancies Tom Stephenson, whom you know. They'd be a cute couple."

Veronica said, "Finn, I think we're needed elsewhere. Let's go to the kitchen. They baked more cookies; you'll love that. Even I want a couple."

"Oh," said Finn. "Johnny, are Vee and I intruding? We can make ourselves scarce."

"Just for awhile if you please, Finn. Marguerite and I have some private things to say to one another."

The blonde girls blushed and excused themselves, shutting the door firmly behind them.

"Well, Lord Roxton," said Marguerite. "What private things do we have to say to one another?"

"Blamed if I know," he answered. "I just wanted to be alone with you. It's quite all right, Marguerite; we are married." He leered at her, making her flush a deep pink. Dressed as she was, the bloom showed all over her body, and she scolded herself for it. But Roxton could make her do that with just a few words or a certain look. She felt weak in the knees and sat in Veronica's chair. She looked down and wondered if her hose were precisely the right color. Probably, she decided. Her demi bra, matching knickers and the garter belt were white. She was smug about wearing white at her wedding, even if had to be her underwear.

Roxton set the champagne on a marble-topped table and walked over to stand closely in front of her. He used a knee to pry Marguerite's legs open, pulled her hands apart and moved them from her lap to behind her, squeezing her wrists to let her know to keep them there. He gently pushed her body back against the chair, trapping the hands better. Then he took her face tenderly in his palms. "I love you, Marguerite Anne, and I look forward more than I can say to marrying you again."

She knew that she was flushing a deeper pink and felt wet inside. Her heart beat faster, and her lips parted. She managed to draw a breath and said, "Lord Roxton, I truly don't deserve you, but I pledge my troth, whatever that really is, and my heart and my body to you, to use however most pleases you. I long to be the fountain that brings forth your children, and I will serve you faithfully until the end of my days. And I never even vaguely thought that I would speak these words to any man until I met you and realized what a wonderful person you are. See?" she stammered. "I did have something private to say to you."

"Indeed you did, Marguerite, and I value this more than the formal words that you will speak in the wedding service." He caressed her hair, toying with her ears, and she felt that she might stain her panties if he didn't get them off of her soon. She tightened her vagina, hoping that he wouldn't detect how fully aroused she was. She felt warm all over, so desired that she was humble and ripe for his taking. She knew that he had meant every endearment that he had ever spoken to her and that he wanted all of her, not her splendid body alone.

"John," she managed to say, "are you quite sure that you forgive me my past? Especially for being a slave girl in Amarrah, and the jewel thefts, and the rest? I am so unworthy of you, yet I feel in my heart, with all of my being, that I am still the very woman for you. Let me prove that over the years. I swear that you will never long for a more loyal or loving bride."

"I better hadn't, "said Roxton. "I've become quite addicted to you, madam. And that slave and the thief was Marguerite Smith or Krux, or whatever names you were using. You are now Marguerite Roxton, and I am proud of it. I will proclaim my love for you in any room where I can. In fact, I'm going to have my carpenter make you one of those pedestals like Challenger has for Finn. You are certainly no less worthy of being boosted up on one of those. By the way, do have Veronica engrave that bracelet, 'John's babe'. I was going to suggest, 'Marguerite Anne Roxton', and that will go on the other side. But I quite like the inference of the other. Why should George Challenger be the only man to have an exquisite bride wearing that term on a bracelet like that?"

Marguerite said, "It does sound sort of tacky. Finn can get away with that image. Dare I try?"

Roxton shook his head. "Not tacky. Sexy. You are beautiful, sublime, erotic, earthy, exquisite, and elegant. But we can't get all of that on that little gold medallion. So, I want, 'John's babe' on it. I like the sound of it, and the attitude that it infers. By the way, I looked up, 'troth.' It means, 'pledged faithfulness.' You have that from me, Countess."

"Oh, John," she moaned." I do so love you! You certainly have my troth and whatever else I can bring to this marriage! I'll even give you a half interest in my gems," she smiled wanly.

"Will you do something for me, Darling Marguerite? It will take only a moment or so."

She nodded, conscious of her wrists pressed back against the chair, his knee between her legs, her heavy breathing, and the way that he was playing with her hair.

"Don't move a muscle for a minute. I'll be right back." And Roxton stepped over and pulled the curtains and went to lock the door, using the deadbolt.

He returned, pulled over another chair to within four feet of Marguerite's and said, "Marguerite, you can move now. Start by removing your shoes, and continue until you are quite bare. Then, stand with your hands on your head and turn slowly while I drink in every lovely inch of you. It will be like gazing at the most exquisite and sensual statue of a woman ever created; only you will exceed the sculptor's wildest dreams. I want to cherish the way you look now for the rest of my days."

"Well, if you put it that way," she murmured, "I don't mind showing a little more skin. I enjoy feeling appreciated. But what happens after I turn around a few times? Do I have to dance like those girls that Finn said perform at bachelor parties in her time?"

"Not today," he told her. "In the future, sometimes, hell, yes! I love your dancing. It's one legacy of your time in that sultan's harem that I value highly. But today, I don't think I can wait much longer for what I have in mind for you."

"Why, John, what might that be?" she quivered, trembling as she slipped off her right stocking, remembering to do it well and provocatively.

"Wait until you're bare and have made enough turns, and I'll show you the rest," he promised.

She nodded, still blushing furiously. Something about what he had said and the impending wedding was making her more modest than usual, damn it. "John? Please take me gently at first, will you? I don't care if you get harder with me after a while, but I'm shy now, and feel more vulnerable than I've ever been with you. Maybe it's the idea of the wedding."

"Gently is what I have in mind," he informed her, running fingers of flame around her now naked waist. Wherever his hands went, it felt as if she was being branded, and she quivered and almost fell as she raised her hands to her head and began revolving for his visual pleasure, craving the knowledge that he could barely restrain himself from taking her before she had completed the rotations that he had commanded. But she felt proud of the way that she looked, and delighted that he wanted her so much.

Roxton took off his shirt, and she marveled, as she always did, at what she saw. Looking at him for permission, she knelt and unbuckled his trousers.

They moved to the bed and joined one another in extended expression of their love, so much so that they ignored that it had begun to rain, except that John used the crash of thunder to accent his thrusts as she moaned her submission and her lust...and her love!

After almost two hours, Phillip rapped hesitantly at the door. "My lord, is all well? Dinner is almost ready for serving. Prof. Challenger and Mr. Malone asked that I inform you."

"Give us another half hour, will you, Phillip?" called Marguerite. "Lord Roxton is almost done giving me an important astronomy lesson."

After Phillip had murmured a baffled acknowledgement and gone, Roxton cuddled next to his bride, tugging tenderly at her right nipple, her body squirming contentedly against his. "What was that about an astronomy lesson?" he asked.

She snickered, kissing his ear. "John, you sent me over the Moon and to visit every planet in this solar system. And on to the stars! Oh, Darling, what you did to me! I thought that I knew what Finn means when she calls orgasm the 'Big O'. I think I just discovered the even bigger O. I hope that I was even half as pleasurable to you."

"More than half, I daresay, although you did get a bit carried away," he noted. "Not that I minded. It let me know that I was handling your controls the right way."

She laughed and pulled his hands to her bottom. "If you drive me any better, John, we are going to win the Grande Prix! How are we ever going to top this on our wedding night?"

"I'll think of something, and that little bracelet will probably help. It was nice of Finnykins to loan it. Look, we had better dress for dinner. But, Countess, I want to tell you that I've enjoyed every second of this session. If we weren't already married and heading for another ceremony, I'd swear that you had seduced me to win my hand. If the tabloids ever get hold of this, they'll run bold headlines about a man found in a torrid affair with his wife."

She laughed and rolled on top of him "Hold me for a moment, and we'd better go see what's for dinner."

"Alright," he agreed, "but it won't be nearly as tasty as what I've just enjoyed."

"Flatterer!" she teased, and told him to play a bit more with her bum as she tried to steady her breathing and come back to Earth. "With trips to the stars like this, what do we need with that planetarium out back?"

XXX

Finally they joined the others at the table, both looking a bit pink and shrugging off a few comments about what had kept them.

"Marguerite, you didn't let John see you in that dress, did you?" joked Veronica. She seemed inordinately amused.

"No, no, that wasn't one of the things that we did," answered Lady Roxton coolly. She hoped that she wasn't as pink as she felt.

"Wow," said Ned, "This wine is really good. Something called Chateau Ducru-Beaucaillou. Have any of you had it before?" (Ch. D-B is a Classified Great Growth of Bordeaux, from the commune of St. Julien in the Haut Medoc. And Ned was right to be enthusiastic about it. The author hopes that you, too, will enjoy a bottle with your meal someday. Hint: It is worthy of more than hamburgers as the main course, ha! Had I shared in the treasure of Xochilenque or been born rich, I'd drink it more often…BTW; I am not compensated by any manufacturers or vintners whose products I mention in these stories, although I sometimes own and use their items made in modern times. However, all things mentioned are worth endorsing and are appropriate to their places in my Fics. And they add authenticity and detail to the stories. I mention this because one reader admonished me, saying that occasionally, such mentions seem like advertising for some brands.)

XXX

Finn lay next to George and cuddled. "Genius, I'm loaning this ankle bracelet to Marguerite tomorrow. Better enjoy it on me while you can." She reached over and nuzzled noses with him. Arthur was long asleep in the next room.

He chuckled, "Darling, I invariably enjoy seeing you in that thing. It's so small, yet so well conveys erotic appeal. I think you should buy spares, with some variation in them. And engrave the others with something more dignified than, 'George's Babe', although I have come to accept that much better than when I first laid eyes on it. It is rather 'you', I must admit. Look here, Finn: I'll buy you the bracelets if we can find any. If they are not of this time, we'll have a jeweler make them. I want at least one with a heavier gold chain, to contrast with your slim ankle and gracile build. Never you mind what Marguerite says. You see that she borrowed it when she wanted to excite John." He chuckled. "I daresay that shows how aware she is of its appeal."

"Maybe I should wear one on each ankle sometimes. I mean here in bed, not out in public. Would that be overkill? Would it turn you on?" She gazed earnestly at him, and he knew that she was serious. He had wondered, for she often said things in jest, to provoke a reaction from him. Finn was a flirt and loved teasing him.

Challenger considered, playing with her hair. He liked the way that her ear showed through the blonde strands, and caressed it.

"Try it and see. I think it may be too much, but sometimes, you may want that effect. As for that present day lingerie, those knickers that you mentioned earlier might also be good for a change of pace. But I have come to relish those that you girls make. Don't stop wearing those. Be sure that Marguerite follows up on having them made here. They present you very well. I feel a lucky man to see those future styles. I was quite surprised to see how they affected me. How _you_ affected me. I liked you from the first, as you surmised. But I never thought to have the relationship that we do. I can only hope very much that John and Marguerite will always be as in love as we are. They are a wonderful couple, and I doubt that either would ever be as content with anyone else as they are together."

"Have you thought any more about getting me preggers again, Genius? I mean, as soon as we find a home? Should I go off of that pill that I started again after we had Arthur?" She propped her chin on her hand and looked into his eyes.

"Stay on the pill for now, Darling. It will take several months to buy a new home and settle in. By the way, I have been calling estate agents while you girls were going to parties and looking over the grounds here. I think our best bet for the money and to get a scenic place will be in Kent, but perhaps not far from the Surrey border. I want us to lease a London townhouse in a week or so, and use it as a base until we find a house. The London address will stand us in good stead as I seek to sell inventions and you try to publish your books."

"Yes, sir," said Finn saucily. "You know best, Daddy." She leaned over and kissed him so thoroughly that he forgot to scold her for calling him 'Daddy', a title about which he was sensitive. It was quite bad enough when people mistook her for his daughter. Being teased for it by Finn usually prompted him to lecture her before they both broke out laughing. But she did try to gauge his moods before she razzed him about it.

Tonight, he didn't lecture her. He slapped her desirable bottom, calling her a naughty girl. But they were too tired to take that theme further, to the extent that they often did.

Finn snuggled against him and he held her as they discussed the impending wedding. He raised her leg and examined the bracelet, saying that he hoped that it brought Marguerite luck in impressing John.

"Probably will," she conceded. "After all, that's my fertility bracelet. Credit me if they have a new little nobleman in nine months. I warned her."

Challenger laughed, a happy sound, and she put out the light and snuggled into him again. They had already set out their pistols and flashlights, as they did on the Plateau. Some habits died harder than others. But now, they hid the items in their nightstands, on the off-chance that young Arthur might come in to wake his parents. He was far too young to pull a revolver trigger, but they wanted to get used to addressing that concern.

"Goodnight, Lover," Finn said, stroking his leg as she turned to sleep.

"Good night, Darling. I trust that all goes well today. It's been quite some time since I attended a high society wedding."

XXX

The wedding day dawned bright and cool, warming into the 80's by noon. The wedding was at eleven.

George and Finn drove with Arthur over to the church in their new Rolls-Royce, the Malones riding with them. Lord Roxton chose to ride in his own Rolls, driven by his chauffeur. That way, his car would be available to drive him and his bride back to Avebury.

The girls sat in back, and Finn ran her idea of wearing two ankle bracelets past Veronica. The latter, half preoccupied with her role as bridesmaid, rolled her eyes, and said, "Finny, too much is too much. Try it once, but I bet you settle on just one. And I think I'm looking forward to wearing one. I told Ned, and he's excited. I sort of am, too. I guess we can't wear them everywhere, but there are a lot of places where you can. And once we get back home, I'll wear it whenever Neddy wants, which is probably most of the time when I'm not wearing boots..

"Look: when we get there, you and I have to meet Jenny Crawford and be sure that Marguerite is ready. They have the bouquet, and Marguerite remembered to wear that garter. I think she looks really good. What about us? Are my dress and hair right?"

"I heard that," called Ned from the front seat. "Baby, you're somewhere between scrumptious and sublime. Is that good enough?"

"I need a woman's opinion, Ned. You're biased and don't know fashion from a female standpoint. But thanks. I loved that. You're my honey, Mr. Malone." She blew him a kiss.

Finn pointed out that she had been living in a jungle for three years and before that, in a society that hardly left her informed on what was proper a hundred years before. "My mom died long before she ever needed to talk to me about weddings. In my time, any decent clothes probably worked. When I dreamed about getting married, I wanted to wear a short white dress. I did want a veil. I don't know why. But I had this Barbie doll, and she had a wedding dress. She was pretty cool, but I never saw a really traditional wedding. But I think Ned's right: You look respectable, but hot enough that if I was a guy, I'd be trying to meet you. Is that a good combination?"

Veronica laughed. "I hope so! Remember, I lived in that jungle all of my life. At least, you've seen some of those movie things. George, are Finny and I going to do all right in these outfits? Marguerite said we looked good..."

Challenger chuckled. "My dear, she knows far more about that than I or probably any man. But I think that both of you ladies look splendid. Ned was correct. And I've already told Finn what I think of her. I trust that it won't go to her head. But even being as detached and objective as I can, I believe that you both are lovely, and are well attired for the occasion. Marguerite couldn't ask for two nicer bridesmaids."

Veronica wore a sky blue gown with white shoes, and Finn had chosen pink, a color that favors blondes. Both wore pearl earrings and necklaces.

They turned past a row of trees and came in sight of the church. "Good heavens!," exclaimed Challenger. "Look at the size of the crowd. I had thought to see perhaps 35 people. I think there may be close to a hundred. Of course, many are couples..."

Soon, they had met everyone connected with the service, and some others, Avebury residents who recalled John from his youth and from his war service. Some came out of respect to him or his family. Others seemed more interested in seeing his bride, rumored to be somewhat notorious. And some knew that the Challenger Expedition would be present and wanted a look at them.

"Some of these gawkers make me feel as if we're fish in a clear glass bowl," grumbled Challenger.

"Can't hurt, Genius," said his wife. "If they see you, they may be more interested in buying your inventions."

"Not to mention our books," added Ned.

Veronica and Finn found the room where Jenny and Candace were readying Marguerite, and Finn passed Marguerite the bracelet. "Wear it in good health, Sis," she said. "Let me know how Johnny reacts to you in it."

"What's the story about the bracelet," asked Candace. "Is it a family heirloom?" Like Finn, she was in pink, Jenny in blue.

All three Treehouse women chorused, "You don't want to know!"

But the way they reacted made Jenny Crawford decide to find out later, if she could.

"Right, places, everyone!" called out a Mrs. Graham, who was in charge of the ceremony for the church.

And it seemed no time at all before Marguerite and her attendants were standing next to Lord John Roxton, V.C. and his best man, Prof. George Challenger. Ned Malone would give the bride. He smiled quietly as he recalled a time when he would have given Marguerite literally...to anyone who would take her!

The same things were said as had been said and promised in Rio de Janeiro, the bit about loving and cleaving to one another in sickness and in health, and did Marguerite swear to love honor, and obey John, etc.

Finally, the Right Reverend Dr. Kenneth Miles asked, "Do you, Lord John Roxton, Earl of Avebury, take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife?"

And John said, "I do." He was happy that no one had come forward when the vicar had asked whether anyone could show cause why this couple should not marry. He had been half afraid that one of his bride's secrets might emerge at the last moment. Police with a warrant, Chinese gangsters bent on murder...who knew what?

"Who has the ring?" asked Dr. Miles, and Challenger offered the new wedding ring. It had been bought in London and would replace the ones that Marguerite had worn in Brazil, those becoming spare rings, or to be worn for variety. The diamonds caught the light from the ornate chandelier and sparkled like her union, thought the bride.

The rings in place, the minister prattled on for a bit, and then said, "Lord Roxton, you may kiss the bride."

As he leaned in to do that, John whispered into Marguerite's ear, "My favorite part of the service."

As they left the chapel, ten officers of the Avebury Fusiliers, some of whom had served with John in the Great War, presented their swords in an arch under which the bride and groom passed. Marguerite had requested that, and felt quite "brideish" and very proud of her hero husband.

As they reached the car, John lifted Marguerite's skirt and took off the special lavender lace garter that had been selected to match her dress. He held it up smugly for brief inspection by the crowd, and tucked in into his uniform jacket.

Marguerite held her bouquet aloft and called, "Who wants to be a bride?"

She tossed the bouquet to the single girls on hand, but it looked to some observers that she had aimed straight for Jenny's eager hands. Certainly, it was the blushing Miss Crawford who caught it.

"We'll see you at the Manor for a buffet," promised the Earl, "after which Lady Roxton and I will withdraw to somewhere more private!"

Laughter greeted this remark, for which Marguerite playfully jabbed her spouse in the side with an elbow, provoking more laughs and some ribald cheers.

As Challenger drove back to Roxton Manor, Ned Malone said, "Well, that went all right. I guess it was kind of small for an Earl's wedding, but we gave sort of short notice. Appearing from nowhere after nearly seven years left some people taken by surprise. By the way, Veronica, are you going to get us in any social distress for upstaging the bride?"

His wife was shocked. "How did I do that, Ned?"

Malone smiled. "Baby, you must have. You'd outshine any other woman on this planet!"

Veronica blushed deeply and leaned over the front seat to kiss her man. "Neddy, that was so sweet!"

Finn pretended to be miffed. "Hey, Professor! Why don't you say things like that to me?"

"Because that would be stating the obvious, Nicole. I am a man of science, supposed to be able to ferret out Nature's secrets. Why tell people something so plain as if to say that water is wet? "His eyes twinkled in the rear view mirror as his woman laid her head briefly on his shoulder.

"Wait until later when you aren't driving, Genius. I owe you a major kiss for that. The best part is, I think you really mean it." She glowed, that look that she had at times that made her appear to be lit from within by the heat of a blue-white star.

"Mind you," Challenger continued, "If some other woman approached your splendor, it would surely be Veronica."

"Thanks, George," said Mrs. Malone. "That was kind of you. Later, I'll join Finn in giving you a big kiss. But really, everyone, didn't Marguerite look terrific today?"

XXX

The buffet was fabulous, with all sorts of good things to eat: fish, roast chicken, and prime rib beef comprising the entrees. Tables were set up on the lawn, given the fine weather and the size of the crowd.

Champagne flowed, a fine non-vintage bottling of Moet & Chandon's _blanc de blanc_. Other spirits were available on request, and the crowd was a well lubricated, happy one.

The members of the expedition were asked many questions, which they answered carefully, masking some of what they had encountered on that remarkable Plateau. Finn actively solicited feedback as to who might buy her books, and response was positive. Ned got a similar interest, although the potential buyers who wanted his books seemed more oriented on adventures and hunting, study of the tribes, and the like. Finn got most of the men who wanted to learn about her role and Veronica, and to see photos of them in their jungle outfits. She had had photos taken at Roxton Manor, in the back yard, and after she had eaten, showed them to some of the men who were interested. The outfits indeed provoked interest, one middle-aged woman threatening to call the police about the "lewd" attire.

But the Chief Constable was a guest, and he calmed the woman, saying that the clothing was within "decent" standards, especially as there were Tarzan movies showing people in comparable outfits. In general, Finn and Veronica found themselves very popular among the men and the younger girls. They organized a demonstration of their archery skills and use of the sling, which caused much ooo-ing and aww-ing, even among the ladies. Showing the hide of a jaguar also elicited much attention. Many boys too young to have much interest in the girls' brief costumes were thrilled by the weapons and the jaguar hide. Jenny and Candace were among the girls enchanted by the young heroines of the Plateau, and Marguerite decided to cultivate them as good female friends for the future.

Roxton came in for his share of the hero interest, especially among the ladies. He told some good tales of the hunt and of fights with headhunters until Marguerite pointedly announced that she would retire to more private quarters with her husband.

By the time that the celebration broke up and the last person had left, the servants sighed with relief, as did the Roxtons and their guests. But all agreed that it had been a successful day, and a fine way for the Roxtons to meet neighbors and influential members of the Avebury community.

The Challengers moved to London soon after, the Malones staying with them another two weeks before taking ship for Brazil. They had much excitement over the huge city and what it offered, and took many photos to show their savage friends among the Zanga. Veronica was also thinking of how Britain would impress her Amazon friends. Contrary to her expectations, she had warmed to Crown Princess Phoebe, who had borne Ned's child, and to her royal cousin, Princess Laralei. The girls and several other Amazons had since been fairly frequent visitors to the Treehouse.

Chief Jacoba had been inveigled into allowing their trespass on Zanga lands by his daughter, Assai, and his favorite young wife, Sa'eera. The princesses also bribed him with gifts of better weapons than the Zanga made and visits from slave girls who danced in the Zanga village. Overall relations between the Amazons and the Zanga were much improved, to Veronica's relief. Ned also bought several nice knives in London as gifts for the Zanga king and his Paramount Shaman, Xma'Klee.

Finally, the Malones left, and the Challengers took to house hunting with glee. This bore fruit, and they purchased an estate with nice grounds and a fine stone house and outbuildings. As George had suspected, it was in Kent, not too far from the border with Surrey.

Other good news was Challenger's sale of several household item patents, and Finn's first sale of a book. They also picked up some money by doing live audience appearances, showing trophies of the jungle and telling of their adventures. And they oversaw Ned Malone's book interests, netting that gentleman a fine income.

XXX

One afternoon, the mail came to their new home, as Finn was consulting with their cook over supper.

Challenger looked at the bundle that their butler had brought in, noting with approval that he was invited to a social function honoring Winston Churchill, a rising political figure. Challenger was courting his favor, in hopes that he might influence Parliament to purchase some of his military inventions. He also wanted to suppress Labour schemes to create a more Socialist society.

Noting that he had a letter from Lord Roxton, he sat down by his favorite window in his study to read it. He summoned a servant to bring tea, telling the girl to advise his wife that she had a letter from her friend Lady Roxton.

Finn brought the tea herself, with honey cakes like those that she had learned to love in Veronica's treehouse. She took the letter and sat at a nearby table, the tea tray between the couple.

After reading a bit, Finn grinned at her mate. "Listen to this, Genius! Marguerite is pregnant, and she blames my little fertility bracelet! I warned her about it." She snickered happily, looking at George for his reaction.

That fellow smiled indulgently, and then looked thoughtful. "Darling, would you like to go off of my little pills after this cycle, and try for another child? We're settled here now, and I'm getting no younger. I see no particular point to waiting, unless you'd rather. You got back into shape fast after we had Arthur, so your vanity and my appreciation of it won't be a factor. What do you think?" He looked expectantly at her.

Finn thought, set her cup down, and came to sit on George's lap. She kissed him and told him that she also thought the time was right. "Let's try for a girl this time, Lover."

He laughed. "As I recall, the order process is the same, whichever sex the child turns out to be. But I'll join you in wishing for a daughter. You may as well begin wearing that little ankle bracelet again. Can't hurt our chances, if Marguerite is to be believed."

Finn now had several similar bracelets which she often wore. But the one loaned to Marguerite, she kept tucked away in her jewelry chest, awaiting the time when her husband suggested having another child. Finn didn't really believe in its fertility qualities, but as George had said, it couldn't hurt to try for effect.

That night, she watched George to see if he noted the bracelet as she cuddled otherwise nude beside him. He chuckled and lifted her leg to study it, commenting on its alleged qualities.

"The trouble with this thing, Finn, is that you are so arousing in your own right, that I don't see how we'll ever know whether the bracelet inspired your conception, or if your beauty, impish humor, and your enthusiastic lovemaking alone account for our next child."

She grinned at him. "No worries, Genius. Just 'do' me, and I'll get us a kid.

"But I'll tell Marguerite that the bracelet caused it. She'll start wondering if there's anything to that theory. It sort of amuses me to have her speculating about that. If she borrows the bracelet again, I'll know she thinks there may be something to the idea."

Challenger laughed, pulled his wife to him, and began romancing her. She responded with as strong a reaction as she had ever had, and he was thoroughly exhausted by the time they lay panting, entwined, muttering sweet somethings before they slept.

XXX

In time, Finn suspected that she was with child, and a visit to their family doctor confirmed that. She and George were ecstatic, Arthur not being sure what all the fuss was about when they told him that he would soon have a sibling.

Finn gleefully wrote to Marguerite about their good news, carefully mentioning that she had faithfully worn the little gold adornment each time that she and George had tried especially for a child, not that such efforts really differed from their usual lovemaking routine much, other than Finn being careful to remind her mate to take her more often in the "doggie" position, the one most likely to result in pregnancy. She enjoyed that anyway, so this was hardly a burden.

She teased Challenger about the bracelet, although he was adamant that there was no scientific cause to think that it had had any real effect on her fertility. "More likely, Darling, you so inspire me that another child was almost certain after you went off of my little pills. But don't stop wearing it: I do quite like it on you." And he pulled her over to his side of the bed and showed her how much she appealed to him.

XXX

In Avebury a few days later, Marguerite Roxton read Finn's letter to John.

"Can you believe that Finny expects me to think that her child is the result of her wearing that little bauble?" She smiled. "But I must say, I am happy for George and Finn. They do so want a daughter. By the way, I feel surer each day that my little gift to you will be a son. We'll know before long, but I feel strongly that you will have the heir that you need, Lord Roxton." She stepped over to him, turning slightly to let her growing belly rest comfortably against him without putting pressure on the womb.

He held her tenderly. "I rather fancy that you are right, Marguerite. If it's a girl, we'll try again. I need no little golden ankle bracelets to inspire me, although you do look especially lust worthy in one. That's probably the secret of the bracelet, if any. I'll get you one, just in case. In the meantime, I feel sure that George will be telling us before long what a prodigy his next child is. The heck of it is, Arthur very probably is a prodigy. The Challengers breed well. But I expect no less from us."

"I'll see what I can manage," promised Marguerite.

She managed well, for the next Lord Roxton did indeed seem a very gifted child.

"Just as well," Challenger teased his wife. "Little Roxton won't bore our children when we visit Avebury."

Which they did, happily, for many years to come.

The End


End file.
